A Robot Romance
by Shadow Katakura
Summary: New and Edited version. When an old friend of Arcee's who also happens to be her crush lands on Earth chaos ensures. Will Arcee remain hostile or will a sudden change in events make her confess? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1 The Crash Landing

**Disclaimer: Hey this is my first fanfic so go easy on me please. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

It was just a normal Saturday morning in the Autobot Base. Optimus Prime and Ratchet were watching the monitors for Decepticon activity. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Arcee were watching their human charges try to beat each other in a video game. Currently Raf was in the lead with Miko and Jack not far behind. Suddenly an alarm blared throughout the base making everyone jump. Ratchet went to check to see what the problem was, but groaned when he found out.

" It's Agent Fowler." He said.

Agent Fowler was their government liaison that always tried to make sure their connection to the human government remained steady and has lended his help to them on some occasions.

" Answer the call Ratchet," Optimus replied.

Ratchet did as he was told and soon enough the face of Agent Fowler came up on the screen with a very annoyed expression on his face.

" Prime! Have you checked your scanners lately I have recently discovered a ship flying fast towards Earth?" He asked.

" No Agent Fowler we have not but rest assured we will check into the situation immediately." Optimus stated.

All Fowler did was nod his head before the screen turned black.

" Ratchet scan the Earth for any Cybertronian signals." Optimus said to his chief medical officer.

Ratchet once again did as he was told and sent a command for Earth's satellites to search for any signals. Just mere seconds later a signal appeared, right in the Amazon Rain Forest.

" Right here Optimus," Ratchet told his leader while pointing at the monitor.

Optimus looked at the screen before looking at Ratchet. Ratchet understanding what he wanted him to do went off to prepare the groundbridge. Soon enough the swirling green portal lit up the room. Optimus turned toward the rest of Team Prime.

" Autobots, Transform and Roll Out!" He said.

That was all they need to hear before transforming into their vehicle forms and zooming through the groundbridge. All Ratchet did was send a silent prayer to Primus hoping that everything would turn out the way as planned.

The ground bridge opened up in the Amazon Rain forest. Out of it came Optimus Prime, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee.

" The signals close. This things beeping like crazy." Informed Arcee.

Elsewhere a Autobot came stumbling out of a ship. He was red in color with some hints of silver in him. He looked pretty fierce and looked pretty handsome for a cybertronian. This Autobot was Mirage.

" Ugh, that was a rough landing." Mirage spoke in an Italian accent. "Now time to survey the terrain."

He got up and walked off to explore the forest not knowing who he was about to find.

Things were looking good for the Autobots because they just came across a cybertronian ship.

"Woah, whoever was in this ship must have had a rough la- Woah!" Bulkhead suddenly exclaimed.

Everyone turned around to see Bulkhead being held by a red cybertronian. When Arcee saw him she immediately recognized him.

"It's been some time Mirage." She said warmly.

Mirage looked over and had to do a double take. His best friend was standing right her before his eyes. He smiled and sat Bulkhead on his feet before walking up to his friend.

"It sure has 'cee." He replied.

"So I take it you two know each other?" Bumblebee bleeped.

"Sure do. We were friends back on Cybertron." Mirage answered.

"Mirage it would be best that you return to base with us."

All Mirage did was nod.

"Ratchet we require a ground bridge." Optimus spoke into his com link.

Soon enough the portal appeared right before their eyes. One by one they all entered the ground bridge back base.

**Well that took me awhile. So what did you guys think? Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Reveal

**Disclamer: Well chapter 2 is finnaly up. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Once they stepped foot in the confines of the base Mirage was immediately bombarded by questions from Miko.

"Who are you? What kinds of weapons do you have? When did you crash?" Miko asked, followed by many more.

"I'm Raf," Raf introduced himself shyly.

"I'm Jack," Jack said.

Mirage nodded his head.

"Arcee do you mind giving Mirage a tour of the base?" Optimus asked.

"Nope, not at all come on Mirage," Arcee replied.

Arcee led Mirage down the hallways of the base while strking up a conversation.

"So where have you been all this time rage?" Arcee asked.

Mirage shugged."Nowhere really. Just traveling through space till I detected some cybortronian signals here on Earth and here I am. What about you senora? Whats been happening here on Earth?" Mirage asked back.

"Nothing much really. But we did lose Cliffjumper though." Arcee admitted sadly.

Mirage looked at Arcee in sympathy. He knew how close those two were back on Cybertron.

Mirage wrapped his arm around Arcee in a side hug and said softly" I'm sorry for your lost."

" Um thanks," Arcee said.

"No problem," Mirage replied.

"Well um lets get back to our tour," Arcee said .

The two continued going down the corridors while Arcee was pointing out the different locations around the base.

Meanwhile Bumblebee was hiding around the corner and saw the whole scene. He went back to the main room to tell Bulkhead what he found out.

" Wait a minute, your think Arcee likes Mirage?" Bulkhead asked, trying to make sure he heard Bumblebee right.

" Yes Bulk. I'm not crazy!" Bumblebee bleeped for what was probably the hundredth time.

" What are you two talking about?" the two heard a voice say.

They both turned around to see Arcee leaning against a wall staring at them.

" Nothing,"they both answered in unision.

Arcee gave them a "I'm not crazy"look before saying " Start Talking," in a voice that made them want to make a beeline for the exit.

" Bee here thinks you like Mirage,"Bulkhead said carefully.

Arcee looked at Bumblebee for a second before saying" Is it that obvious?."

Bulkhead nearly fainted.

" You do like Mirage" Bulkhead asked.

"Ever since I was a youngling," Arcee stated.

"How long?" Bumblebee asked.

"Well it goes back to when we first met" Arcee started.

_Flashback_

_Young Arcee was was playing on the swings. _

" _I wish I had someone to play with," She said sadly. _

_Just them a red bot around her age came walking over. Arcee looked up and had to do a double take. Standng in front of her was probably the most beautiful bot she has ever seem._

"_Names Arcee what about you?" She questioned._

"_Mirage, my name is Mirage. "The new bot, now known as Mirage, replied. _

"_Well do you wanna be friends?" Arcee said hopefully. _

_Mirage smiled." Yeah I would like that," He replied back. _

" _Arcee!" a voice called._

" _I gotta go before my sisters get worried." Arcee said. _

_All Mirage did was smile and nod. Arcee waved before running home while thinking" Holy Scrap he is so CUTE!"._

_End Flashback_

" So that's the story," Arcee finished.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee were both shocked. They realized they were probably the only ones who knew that Arcee liked Mirage.

"Wait why do you act so hostile towards him then if you like him?" Bumblebee asked.

Bulkhead also wondered that. If Arcee liked Mirage why did she act so distant from him.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." Arcee stated.

Just seconds later did the alarm go off. Everyone was gathered around the screen in a nanosecond.

"Decepticons." Ratchet said gravely.

"Ratchet prepare the ground bridge," Optmus said.

Soon enough the swirling green portal lit up.

" Autobots, Roll out!" Optimus rumbled.

Soon they were off but not before Miko followed and Jack and Raf came along whlile trying to catch her but to no avail.

Ratchet looked around before yelling "Scrap!"

**That was hard work! Will Update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Relic

**Well what's gonna happen next huh? Haha read to find out!**

**Chapter 3**

The Decepticons were currently in the Sierra Nevada mountains trying to dig up a new Iacon Relic. Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, was watching his soldiers work from afar. _"Soon," Megatron thought._ Soon he would have all the relics In his hands. Well at least the relics that the Autobots do not currently have. Megatron was torn from his thoughts when a Vehicon yelled,

"Lord Megatron, the relic has been recovered!"

Megatron walked over and was about to open the lid to the container the relic was in but was stopped by a voice saying,

"Megatron!"

He looked up. ,"Optimus. Been well. Oh and I see you have a new Autobot in your ranks." He said once he caught sight of Mirage.

Mirage growled at Megatron.

"And I wouldn't get to close Optimus. You want to stay in your dimension don't you?" Megatron said smugly.

The Autobots were confused until Megatron actually showed them the relic. They all gasped when the caught sight of it.

"The Blades of Time!" Optimus gasped.

He had believed the relic had been lost. The sight before ultimately proved him wrong.

"What's the relic do anyway?" Bulkhead asked.

"It has the ability to take someone to The Pocket Dimension." Answered Optimus.

"Well things just got peachy didn't it?" Arcee said sarcastically.

"Autobots, we must prevent Megatron from getting the relic." Optimus stated.

That's all they needed to hear before charging into battle . Optimus went straight for Megatron. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were fighting Knockout and Dreadwing. Arcee and Mirage were back to back fighting multiple drones. Mirage suddenly came up with a plan. His plan was to use his ability to cloak himself and make a run for the relic and get the frag out of there and back to base. Everyone knew it was risky but that was the best they had right now. Mirage ran a safe distance away and turned invisible. He ran back to the battle field and looked for the relic. But to his dismay it was right there in the middle of the battlefield. He sent a silent prayer to Primus and ran towards the relic. He grabbed it, but unfortunately Megatron saw him. He deployed his weapons but then remembered that he turned back visible anytime he deployed his weapons.

"_Today is just not my day is it." Mirage thought. _

He dodged Megatrons fist just barely, but he dropped the relic. The relic started emitting a strange sound then it started glowing. Megatron smirked before running off. Mirage just watched confused before the light engulfed him! He started to run away but he got pulled in to the light. He screamed but it was no use. He was gone. Arcee looked over and watched in horror as Mirage disappeared.

"Mirage!" She screamed before running over.

The other Autobots heard her and started running toward the relic. Arcee slid to a stop and just stared at the spot where Mirage had just been. Then surprising the others she slammed a hand into a tree knocking it right off the ground. The others couldn't blame her. Her best friend and love, not that Optumus knows that yet, was just sucked into the pocket dimension.

"Arcee don't worry we're gonna get Mirage back." Bumblebee said, trying to calm the femme.

"Yeah I'm sure Ratchet figure something out." Bulkhead said.

"And what if he doesn't? Mirage could be stuck in the pocket dimension forever." Arcee said, her voice cracking slightly at the end.

"Arcee I promise you we will do everything in our power to bring Mirage home." Optimus vowed.

Arcee knew Optimus never promised something he couldn't keep. All she did was nod.

"Ratchet we require a ground bridge." Optimus spoke into his com link.

The ground bridge appeared right before them. Bulkhead picked up the relic and they all stepped through the ground bridge.

"_I promise you Mirage, I will find you." Arcee thought_.

**What gonna happen to Mirage? I hope you like it. **


	4. Chapter 4 Answers and Destiny

**Disclaimer: You know how in Chapter 2 that at the end of the chapter I had Miko run through the ground bridge with Jack and Raf behind her? Well since I forgot to put that information I am going to add it in this chapter then continue on from the part where Mirage disappeared. Hope you like it. Enjoy! **

Chapter 4

Jack was currently fuming because Miko had pulled another trick and followed the Autobots through the ground bridge and now they were lost in the fragging Amazon Rain Forest. It didn't make things better that Raf had came with him.

"Miko what were you thinking?" Jack asked, well more like screamed at Miko.

Miko just rolled her eyes and replied nonchalantly "Oh come on. I haven't been on the field with them in a while and I need some more pictures for my phone."

Jack just groaned and grabbed her hand and said "We are leaving. Now."

Miko just groaned. Sometimes Jack could be to responsible for her.

"Raf , can we get a signal out here?" Jack asked the twelve year old.

Raf pulled out his phone and pressed a few things before saying into the phone "Ratchet can you hear me? Yeah its Raf. Yes we need a bridge. Ok"

He hung up and soon enough the portal appeared before them. Raf went through and Jack grabbed Miko arm and followed him. When they arrived back at base Miko got another lecture about how she should not sneak on the battlefield with them. Jack noticed two things: 1)Arcee looked torn between sad and angry and 2)Mirage was missing.

Jack put two and two together and he dared to ask "Um guys, where's Mirage?"

That's when Miko and Raf noticed Mirage was missing too. All three of them looked up at the bots and saw the sad looks on there faces. Optimus chose that moment to fill them in .

"Mirage was sucked into the Pocket Dimension by the Blades of Time, a powerful relic once used by Vector Prime."

Jack, Miko, and Raf's jaws dropped. How in the world did they miss that? They dared to look over at Arcee since they knew she was the closest to Mirage. When they did they saw the heartbroken look on her face.

"How are you gonna get him back? Just open a ground bridge like you did when we were in the Shadowzone?' Jack asked after getting over his shock.

"It's not that simple Jack. The Pocket Dimension was actually created by The Thirteen Original Primes themselves. At least that's what I heard." Ratchet replied simply.

"Well how are we gonna get Mirage back?" Bulkhead asked.

Ratchet thought for a second. He didn't know how far the knowledge of the Prime went nor did he know how the Pocket Dimension worked.

"I don't know. But I do know that the relic reacted to Mirage for some reason." Ratchet finally said.

"The Blades of Time are a sacred relic. If they blades reacted to Mirage then it may be because The Thirteen saw something in Mirage that he was born to do." Optimus said.

"Wait, so your telling us that Mirage was sucked into the fragging Pocket Dimension because of some untold destiny for him?" Arcee asked angrily, speaking up for the first time since everyone returned to base.

"It would seem so. All we can do is hope that things turn out the way they are supposed to and Mirage returns home." Optimus answered.

After that everyone just went on and did what they normally would.

"Mirage you better come home or your gonna be slagged over." Arcee mumbled.

_The Pocket Dimension_

"_Ah!" Mirage screamed._

_Mirage was NOT having a good time. He was currently falling down to Primus knows where and worst of all he was going WAY to fast for his liking. Finally he hit solid ground. He groaned as he stood up. He looked around to find himself in some kind of desert landscape._

"_Better start walking." He told himself._

_He walked forward trying to look for anything to tell him why did he get sucked into The Pocket Dimension. He walked on for what felt like hours. Finally he came to a clearing with stones and platforms._

"_Where am I?" He asked aloud._

_Just then he heard footsteps. He swiftly turned around and nearly fainted at the sight before him. Standing before him were probably the tallest Cybertronians he had ever laid eyes on. Finally he got over the shock and unsheathed his wrist blades._

"_Please. We mean no harm to you." The tallest of them spoke in a voice that was very similar to Optimus'. _

_Mirage lowered his weapons a little but still remained alert._

"_Who are you and where am I?" Mirage asked. _

_He wanted some answers and if he has to talk to someone who was taller than Optimus than he was going to._

"_You are in The Pocket Dimension and we are The Thirteen Primes." The tall one answered._

**You like? Again sorry I forgot about the kids but I did my best to make up for it. And Mirage finally got some answers that involved him meeting The Thirteen Primes that proceeded Optimus. What's gonna happen? Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 New Bots Coming

**Disclaimer: Finally done! I wanna thank three good friends of mine for the tips they gave me on my writing: Crystal Prime, Sci-Fifan95, and Inkdragon13. Thank ya very much for your help! Well that's it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

_*The Pocket Dimension*_

_Mirage swore his jaw hit the ground. The Thirteen Primes? What kind of scrap did he get himself in?_

"_The Thirteen Prime, as in the first cybertronians to walk the face of Cybertron?" Mirage asked, trying to make sense of the situation._

_The Thirteen nodded._

"_I think it is time we get a proper introduction." The second mech said._

_They all walked up to Mirage and stood in some sort of semi-circle._

_The tallest walked up and said "My name is Prima." _

"_I am Vector Prime." The second mech said._

"_I am Alpha Trion." The third mech said._

"_I am Nexus Prime." The fourth mech said._

"_I am Solus Prime." The only femme said._

_Mirage was completely stunned. But there was one thing that he was confused about._

_In a more polite voice he said "Wait aren't there supposed to be Thirteen of you?"_

_Prima bowed his head and said "The others were killed in a battle eons ago."_

_Mirage said "I'm sorry. I did not know."_

"_There is no need to be sorry Mirage. You could not have known." Nexus said._

_Mirage nodded._

"_Now I believe you want to know why you are here." Solus said._

"_I think that would be nice." Mirage said._

_Prima walked forward and said " You are here to learn your destiny."_

*Normal Reality*

The Autobots were doing the usual around base. Optimus was watching the monitor for Decepticon activity. Ratchet was trying to figure out a way to bring Mirage back. Jack, Miko, and Raf were playing Mario and Sonic at the London Olympic Games. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were still trying to get Arcee to tell them more memories about her and Mirage but to no avail.

"Sweet mother of Primus how many times do I have to tell you? I am not telling you about any of our memories." Arcee said, for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Oh come on Arcee. We are the only ones that know about what you feel for him." Bulkhead said quietly.

Bumblebbe nodded and buzzed in agreement . Arcee looked between the two and sighed.

"You two aren't going to give up until I tell you something are you?" Arcee asked.

The both nodded. Arcee once again sighed.

"Well there is this one time where my sisters totally embarrassed me in front of them." Arcee said, looking away when a slight blush came to her cheeks.

"Tell us about it." Bulkhead said. He was hoping to get some good blackmail material to use with Miko.

"Well it was sometimes after me and my sisters joined the Autobots." Arcee started.

_*Flashback*_

_Arcee, Chromia, and Elita-One were walking down the corridors talking about Chromia's recent date with her sparkmate, Ironhide._

"_So Ironhide actually meched up and asked you out?" Elita said._

"_Yeah. I was beginning to wonder if he would ever ask me." Chromia said._

"_Well at least you said yes. Cause I you didn't I would have hurt you." Arcee said,while smirking at her older sister._

"_Haha very funny coming from the femme who likes Mirage." Chromia shot back and smirked when she saw the surprised look on Arcee's face._

_Elita just facepalmed and muttered "Oh Primus here we go again."_

"_How did you know that?" Arcee asked once she had gotten over her shock._

"_Oh your kidding me right? It is so obvious. Plus you are terrible at hiding your emotions through our sibling bond." Chromia said exasperated. _

"_Oh speaking of Mirage here he comes now." Elita said, wanting to join in on the fun._

_Arcee looked over and indeed saw Mirage coming towards them with a charming smile on his face. Chromia and Elita both smirked at each other knowing what they wanted to do. Arcee looked at her sisters suspiciously and a little fearfully seeing the smirks on their faces._

"_Hello girls. How are you today?" Mirage asked._

_Chromia chose that moment to put their plan into action. _

"_Oh we are just fine." She answered. _

_Mirage nodded and looked over at Arcee._

"_And what about you senora? You doing okay?" Mirage asked._

"_Just great rage." Arcee said smiling brightly._

"_Hey Mirage I bet since you and Arcee are pretty close you would want to know more about her. Since we are her sisters we know everything there is too know." Elita said._

_Arcee finally figured out their plan and said to her sisters through their sibling bond ,"Oh you are not doing what I think you are!"_

_Chromia and Elita just smirked at the horrified expressions on their little sisters face._

"_Yeah I guess I would like to know more." Mirage said, totally unaware of their plan._

"_sure. Just follow me." Chromia said, smirking evily._

_Arcee thought this day couldn't get any worse but though Primus was looking down on her caus just when they were gonna walk up Ratchet walked up._

"_Arcee, Chromia, Elita Optimus wants you too in the main room now." He said._

_Arcee sighed in relief._

"_Well looks like we have to go. Bye Mirage." She said before grabbing her sisters and pulling them to the main room._

"_When I am done with you two you will never ever do that again." Arcee hissed._

_*Flashback end*_

"I swear if Optimus hadn't called us to the main room I would have killed them myself." Arcee muttered.

Bulkhead was laughing so hard he was pulled into a silent fit of laughter. Bumblebee was holding his side from laughing so hard.

"They actually did that." Bulkhead asked after calming down enough to speak.

Arcee nodded. "Why I will never know."

Just as they were getting ready to ask for another story, the alarm sounded.

"Decepticons?" Jack asked.

Ratchet typed some things in the computer before saying," A starship in Earth's atmosphere."

"Try to contact them Ratchet." Optimus said.

Ratchet typed some things before nodding to his leader.

"Unknown vessel this is Autobot Outpost Omega-1. Identify yourself." Optimus stated.

"It has been a while OP." a male voice said.

"Jazz? Is that really you?" Optimus asked.

"Its mean alright. And I'm not the only one aboard." Jazz replied.

"Who else is there?" Ratchet asked.

"So the Hatchet is there." Two male voices rang through the speakers.

"Oh Primus what did I do to deserve this." Ratchet mumbled.

"Oh come on you don't mean that Hatchet." The voices said again.

"Aw shut your mouths Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." Ratchet growled.

"Who else is aboard?" Optimus asked.

"Prime, that you?" another male voice with a slight accent asked.

"It has been some time Ironhide." Optimus said.

"Ironhide is that really you?" Arcee asked.

"Arcee? Primus how long has it been." Ironhide said warmly.

"Long enough. Are my sisters there with you?" Arcee asked hopefully.

"Woah wait? You have sisters!" Jack yelled but the glare he got from Arcee shut him up.

"Yep there here. Just gotta find out what the slag the got themselves into this time." Ironhide said.

Just then they heard a crash over the speaker followed by a female voice yelling, " Shadowstalker frag it give me back my cannon!"

"Not until you give me back my grenade." Another female voice yelled.

"Primus frag it you two! Can you get one day without arguing?" A third female voice said.

"This is what I ment." Ironhide said.

"Elita, Chromia if you wanna talk to Arcee you should get your afts over here!"Ironhide yelled.

The crashing immediately stopped and they heard running.

"Arcee is that you?" Two of the voices said.

Arcee smiled before saying "Its me Chromia and Elita."

"So I take it this is your sister you two are always telling me about?" The third voice said.

"Yes that's her Shadowstalker." Chromia said.

"Uh no mean to interrupt but who exactly are you Shadowstalker?" Bulkhead asked.

"I found these guys roaming around space and I joined them after they helped me fight off some cons. And I am one of the Autobot's best spy." Shadowstalker replied.

Optimus stepped forward and asked "When will you guys be landing?"

"According to Sunny here we should be landing sometime tomorrow." Sideswipe said.

"Don't call me that!" Sunstreaker yelled.

"We gotta go before the Terror Twins get into another fight. Bye." Jazz said before cutting the connection.

"Cool some new bots are coming here!" Miko yelled excitedly.

"Looks like we are getting some more help." Bulkhead said.

The others agreed. A couple minutes later things went on as usual.

**Well that took me some time! Looks like my OC Shadowstalker is finally making an appearance. And some new bots are coming in. Read to find out what happens next! Shadowstalker Out!**


	6. Chapter 6 Meet the Crew

**Disclaimer: Looks like some new bots are coming! This is just great. Oh and there is not gonna be any Pocket Dimension in this chapter probably so I can get the new Autobots up and ready. If I can fit some Pocket Dimension time in here I will. Wish me luck! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

To say Arcee was happy would be a bloody understatement. She was freakin excited! Right now she was currently pacing in the main room of the base. Jack was watching her from the balcony where him, Miko, and Raf usually hang out when they come to base. He still did not know she had sisters. Well at least it was something to get her mind off Mirage. He walked over to her.

"Wow Arcee, I've never seen you so excited." He said amused.

Arcee turned to face her partner. Jack noticed her optics were glowing a little brighter than usual.

"You bet I am! I haven't seen them in like forever." She said, while a huge smile was plastered on her face.

Miko and Raf went over to where Jack was standing.

"What are they like?" Miko asked curiously.

"Well Elita was one of the first female Cybertronians. She the oldest of us. She is the commander of the female Autobots and before I was partnered with Tailgate I was apart of her unit. Basically she's a living definition of an Autobot. Chromia is the second oldest. She is a tough bot, optics always scanning for the next fight. She and Ironhide got along on a lot of things because of that. Plus those two are sparkmates. And that's about it." Arcee explained.

Jack looked pleased that he found out some more information about Arcee'ssisters. Miko eyes where sparkling, no doubt probably imagining what they were like. Raf looked interested. Just then the alarm sounded. Jack, Miko, and Raf didn't have time to move before Arcee sped off toward the monitors.

"Are they landing?" She asked giddily.

Ratchet just looked at her before shaking his head. "Yes they are landing Arcee."

Bulkhead and Bumblebee looked over in Arcee's direction. It was pretty obvious she was excited since she had a smile as big as New York on her face.

"Well are we gonna go greet them or what?" Arcee asked impatiently.

"Yes we will leave now." Optimus said, amused by his second in command's behavior. " Ratchet ready the groundbridge."

Ratchet nodded. "Ground bridge cycling up."

Soon enough the ground bridge lit up the room. Optimus turned to his team.

"Autobots, Roll out!" He bellowed.

The Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes and zoomed through the ground bridge. The kids noticed Arcee going a little faster than the others.

Ratchet sighed and mumbled ,"Primus forsaken twins better not have any pranks planned.

It was quiet in the Amazon Rain Forest. All the animals were going on as usual until a familiar swirling green portal appeared out of nowhere, scaring the life out of them. Out of the ground bridge came Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead.

"Well what do ya know. Back in the rain forest." Bulkhead commented.

Bumblebee buzzed in agreement.

"Autobots search for the ship." Optimus said.

Everyone nodded. Optimus and Arcee went west and Bulkhead and Bumblebee went east.

Elsewhere in a small clearing in the forest laid the Autobot ship, The Xantium. Metal clanking could be heard inside the ship before seven Cybertronians came out, each with the Autobot insignia.

The first to come out were a rose red and purple femmes. They both looked like Arcee but lacked the wing like features she had. The rose red femme looked a lot more serious than the purple one. She had a regal stance that was kinda similar to Optimus's. The purple one however looked a little trigger happy. She had a fusion cannon strapped to the side of her hip and looked pretty threatening. These femmes were Elita-1 and Chromia.

The second to come out was another femme. This femme was mostly black with hot pink highlights on the crest on her head and the bracelet like things on her wrist. She has purple and gold streaks running running along the little winglits on her back and two streaks on each arm and leg. She was around Arcee's height but a little taller. She looked even more threatening than Chromia with all the weapons she had. This femme was Shadowstalker.

The third to come out were two twin mechs. One was silver and the other was gold. They both had wheels for feet. These mechs were none other than Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

The last to come out were two mechs. The first one was all black in color with tints of silver. He looked pretty fierce. He had two huge cannons and his arm and he _really_ likes to use them. He is also a little trigger happy. The second mech was silver in color. He had a clear visor over his eyes so they could not be seen. He looked pretty cool too. These two mechs were Ironhide and Jazz.

"Nice landing Ironhide." Shadowstalker commented sarcastically.

"Hey don't blame me. If those fragging twins didn't get in my way I could have landed us smoothly." Ironhide said in defense.

"Hey!" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker yelled.

"Alright you four. Lets get walking. If I had to guess OP and his team are already lookin for us." Jazz said, trying to break up the fight before it got any further.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker just pouted and Shadowstalker and Ironhide mumbled several curses under their breathes.

Elita and Chromia just sighed," I swear if we don't find Optimus."

**Back with Team Prime**

Team Prime just met back up since they didn't find anything. Arcee was pacing back and fourth trying to at least reach her sisters through their sibling bond. Finally she found a connection and out of pure shock she almost ran smack into Bulkhead.

"Woah Arcee! What's up with you?" Bulkhead asked, after making sure both him _and _ Arcee were alright.

"I found my sisters through our bond." Arcee shrieked excitedly. She was literally jumping up and down with excitement.

"**Well what are we waiting for? Lead the way!" Bumblebee bleeped.**

**Arcee looked over to Optimus. Optimus nodded.**

"**Ok but you are going to have to keep up." She said, while smirking slightly. **

Arcee took off at full speed. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Optimus were trying their best to keep up with her. Arcee then stopped suddenly. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Optimus skidded to a stop.

"Why did you stop Arcee?" Optimus asked.

All Arcee did was smile and say "Look behind you."

They all did so and came face to face with Chromia, Elita, Ironhide, Jazz, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker. Once Arcee caught sight of her sisters and Ironhide, she let out a un-warrior like squeal and ran towards them and crushed them in a hug which they happily returned. Everyone smiled at the little reunion.

Little did they know that a certain spider bot was watching them from the shadows.

"Haha. Looks like Arcee is in for a big surprise." Airachnid chuckled.

**Ah crap! Airachnid knows about the new bots. We all know whats gonna happen if they don't get out of there soon**. **Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7 New Events

**Disclaimer: Finally managed to update this. Well we all know that Airachnid knows about the new Autobots on Earth. We all know that she knows who Arcee is close too. This will not end well for someone. I might be able to fit some pocket dimension time in here. We will just have to wait and see. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

All the Autobots were taking a couple minutes to catch up together. Arcee was talking to her sisters and Ironhide, Optimus was talking to Jazz, Bulkhead was talking to Shadowstalker, and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were just doing only God knows what. They were all chatting happily until they heard a rustle in the trees and a creepy shadow pass by. Arcee tensed because she only knew one person who could do that. They all deployed their weapons and slowly started walking forward but they didn't get far before Airachnid appeared right before their eyes. Everyone except Sideswipe and Sunstreaker didn't scream.

Arcee growled. "Airachnid." She hissed darkly.

"Arcee. Isn't this a surprise? I didn't know you who sisters much less twins." Airachnid said.

Arcee was literally starting to shake in rage. If Airachnid laid one claw on her sisters, she would only have one second to _live_. Optimus and Bulkhead watched her carefully, ready to hold her back from clawing the decepticon femme to death. They knew if they didn't, well they didn't even want to think about it.

"Oh and whats it to you?" Chromia hissed. She knew the history her sister had with this particular con and boy was she pissed.

Airachnid chuckled, "Haven't you people heard of what was his name Tailgate?"

Arcee was so pissed off, wait scratch that she was beyond royally pissed. First, she spider bot made a comment about her sisters and know she has the sense of a scraplet to mention Tailgate. She literally had steam coming out of her audio receptors.

Chromia, Elita, and just about everyone else tensed. They knew if Airachnid made one more comment Arcee would be chasing after her. Bulkhead slowly inched forward ready to hold Arcce back.

"Oh and I heard about what Starscream did to Cliffjumper. Isn't that so sad?" AIrachnid said sadistically.

Now Arcee was pissed! Arcee let out a roar of anger and was about to rip Airachnid's head off if Bulkhead hadn't grabbed her. Even Ironhide had to help hold her back.

"Well I must be off." AIrachnid said before scarpering away.

Bulkhead and Ironhide finally released Arcee. She turned around and looked both of them in the eye.

"Uh oh." Bulkhead whispered.

Ironhide couldn't help but agree. There were not a lot of things that made Ironhide scared but when you piss of Arcee, you couldn't help but be scared!

"Why in the world did you hold me back from killing that spider?" Arcee hissed though clenched denta. Her hands were curled up into fist and they were shaking from the urge to punch something.

Bulkhead and Ironhide just glanced at Chromia and Elita begging them to calm down their both sighed before coming over.

"Arcee come on give them a break. At least Ironhide didn't knock you out cold." Chromia said jokingly, though it was clear she was pretty nervous too. Everyone, even Optimus, knew never to piss off Arcee.

"Lets just go back to base." Arcee muttered.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker chose that moment to laugh. Everyone cringed. Arcee just walked over to them, her hands still fist. Once the twins caught sight of the look on Arcee's face they immediately stopped laughing. Arcee just sighed and ran a hand down her face.

Optimus decided they should get back to base before Airachnid comes back," Optimus to Base. We require a ground bridge."

Soon enough the swirling green portal appeared before them. Everyone went through except Arcee. Elita turned around.

"You coming Arcee?" She asked.

Arcee just stared at the ground. Elita just grabbed her arm and pulled her though earning a small shriek from Arcee.

"What was that for?!" Arcee yelled once they were through the bridge.

"Hey you weren't coming so I had to do something." Elita said, a smirk gracing her faceplate.

Arcee just rolled her eyes but she was smiling.

"Woah!" A voice exclaimed.

They both turned to see Miko staring up at them.

"Is she your sister Arcee?" She asked. "And the purple one?"

Arcee just smiled. "Yes Miko."

"Cool." She said.

Arcee and Elita laughed. "Come here for a second 'Lita." Arcee said.

Arcee brought Elita over to where Jack was standing. Jack looked up and smiled at his partner.

"_Guess this is her sister." Jack thought._

"Elita this is my partner Jack. Jack this is my big sister Elita." Arcee introduced.

Elita nodded," Pleasure to meet you Jack."

"Likewise." Jack said.

Elita looked over to Arcee with a smirk which Arcee groaned at.

"Oh Primus whats the smirk for this time?" She asked.

Elita just looked back at Jack, "You been keeping my sis out of trouble Jack?"

"I get into trouble with Blurr one time and you think I am gonna keep getting in trouble." Arcee said.

Elita just laughed and went over to Chromia. Arcee just shook her head at her older sister. Then her thoughts drifted to Mirage.

"_Wonder what he is up to?" She thought._

_*The Pocket Dimension*_

_Mirage looked at Prima in shock after he finished explaining what he was supposed to do._

"_Your telling me that I am a incarnation of a Cybertronian hero and I have to find the female hero so we can defeat some evil darkness that is threatening to rise?" He asked._

_Prima nodded,"That is pretty much it Mirage."_

"_Ok the part about me is okay but how in the world am I supposed to find the female hero?!" Mirage screeched. _

"_You will be able to identify her when you feel a feeling in your spark. Rest assured you will find has courage, loyalty, and honor. Look for these qualities and you will find the hero. Now it is time for you to return to your reality." Vector said._

_Mirage nodded. He was happy to go home. He bet he was going to get cursed out by Arcee too. A white portal opened in front of him and he walked through._

**Phew that took me a while! Anyway it looks like Mirage is coming home but with a mission. Who is the female hero? What will happen when he gets back? All these questions will be answered in due time. Please Review! Shadowstalker out**


	8. Chapter 8 Welcome Back

**Disclaimer: Did ya like the last chapter? I know I did! So Mirage is finally coming home! And a female hero huh? Wonder who that is haha. But of you read the chapters before it shouldn't be hard to figure out. Anyway lets get this show on the road. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Everthing was going great in the Autobot Base. All the new bots were fitting in great. Ratchet was still looking for a way to get Mirage back and monitor for any Decepticon activity. Everyone else was just watching a movie with the kids. Everything was fine until a white portal appeared in the middle of the room.

"By the allspark." Ratchet gasped.

Everyone slowly approached the portal but stopped when a familiar red bot stepped out.

" Oh, credo che staro' male." Mirage said in italian.

Everyone just stared at him in shock but Arcee's look was one of pure happiness.

"Mirage!" Arcee said.

Mirage looked over at Arcee and smiled. " Looks whos back senora."

Everyone finally managed to get over their shock.

"Haha! Welcome back Mirage." Bulkhead said, slapping Mirage on the back making him stumble a bit.

Bumblebee buzzed happily. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe just waved. Elita and Chromia both smiled at Mirage. Jazz and Ironhide just nodded.

"Well guessing from all the new faces I missed quite alot while I was gone." Mirage said.

"You have no idea."Jazz said.

Mirage looked over at Elita and Chromia. "Long time no see you two."

"Indeed." Elita said.

Optimus looked at Mirage. " Mirage, what happened during your time in The Pocket Dimension?"

This had got everyone's attention. All optics and eyes were facing Mirage now. Mirage looked at everyone and sighed.

"Well basically I met the Thirteen Primes and they told me about a legend and how it involved me. They told me I'm the incarnation of a Cybertronian hero and that its my destiny to find the female hero and stop some rising darkness." Mirage explained.

Everyone, even Optimus, were shocked. Mirage was an incarnation of a hero and a female hero had to be found. Bumblebee and Bulkhead both gave each other knowing looks. They had a good idea who the female hero was.

"So how are you supposed to find this female hero?" Jack asked.

"Prima said "You will be able to identify her when you feel a feeling in your spark. Rest assured you will find has courage, loyalty, and honor. Look for these qualities and you will find the hero." I honestly don't know where to start!" Mirage said.

Ratchet looked in deep thought before he turned his head towards the four femmes present. "Why do I get the idea that the female hero is one of you?" He said to them.

All four of then looked at him like he was crazy.

"Ratchet what kind of twisted idea lead you to that?" Shadowstalker asked.

"Well all four of you have courage, loyalty, and honor. But only Mirage can figure out the feeling in the spark." Ratchet answered.

"Its not that easy." A voice said.

Everyone turned around and everyone except Mirage gawked at the Cybertronian before them.

"Prima, what are you doing here?" Mirage asked.

"I thought I would give you a hint about who this femme is." He said.

"Oh thank primus." Shadowstalker mumbled.

"Ok so whats the hint?" Chromia asked.

"The femme is someone Mirage knows personally." Prima said. "That is all I can give you. I must be going. Remember the qualities Mirage." That was the last thing he said before he faded away.

"Well we know its not me. I just met the guy." Shadowstalker said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. That only left Arcee, Chromia, and Elita.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I think we should just figure out this tomorrow." Jazz said.

Everybody present nodded and left for their quarters. Before everyone went to sleep, Arcee and Mirage both thought the same thought.

_"Why do I get a weird feeling when I'm around him?" _

_"Why do I get a weird feeling when I'm around her?"_

** Oh, credo che staro' male - Oh I think I'm gonna be sick**

**Looks likes Mirage back and he is getting closer to figuring out who the female hero is! Can't wait for more. Shadowstalker out**


	9. Chapter 9 Creation Day

**Disclaimer: Well how did you guys like that last chapter huh? Cool right! And I am pretty sure some of you have probably figured out who the female hero is. Cause if ya haven't well I don't got nothing to say. Well anyway lets get on with the chapter. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 9

It was a bright Saturday morning in the Autobot Base. Nearly everyone was up except Arcee. That was because all the other bots, along with their human friends, were planning Arcee's creation day party.

"So what is exactly a creation day?" Miko asked.

"A creation day would be what you humans call a birthday. So basically today is Arcee's birthday." Ratchet said, trying to say it in a simple way.

"Cool." Miko said.

"Yep but this is a _surprise_ party Miko. So do not tell her. Wait let me rephrase that, don't even mention it too her." Jack said.

Just as he said that, Chromia came up with an idea. "Hey Jack, maybe you could distract Arcee for a while so we can get all this stuff set up." She said.

Jack shrugged." Sure. Just gotta wait until she wakes up. Speaking of that, I'm gonna go to her quarters." He walked through the halls of the base and soon came to Arcee's door. He slowly walked in and saw she was still asleep. He walked up to her and walked close enough where she could be able to hear him but not close enough where she could fall off the berth because he surprised her.

"Arcee?" Jack asked. Arcee didn't move. "Arcee?" He said a little louder. She still didn't move. Jack though for a minute then screamed at the top of his lungs, "ARCEE AIRACHNID IS ATTAKING THE BASE!"

That did the trick because Arcee shot up with her blasters up and ready." Where is that spider glitch?" She asked through clenched teeth.

Jack just shook his head and said, "No where Arcee. I just needed to get you up."

Arcee turned to Jack and said in an annoyed voice," So you woke me up for nothing?"

Jack just nodded. "Oh Happy Creation Day Arcee!" He said happily.

Arcee looked at him surprised. "How did you know that?"

"Chromia and Elita." Jack said simply. Arcee just sighed and shook her head. "So Arcee why don't we go out for a ride today? Just you and me alone with no distractions. Alone time with partners huh?" Jack asked while trying to sound like he wasn't hiding anything.

Arcee looked like she was in deep thought before shrugging and saying, " Sure why not."

"_Thank God she did not think something was up." Jack thought._

"Well lets get going." Jack said, already heading towards the door.

Arcee got up off her berth and followed her partner. Once she was in the Main Room everyone wished her a Happy Creation Day which she just said thank you. She transformed and Jack hopped on. Together they sped out of Base and into the desert.

"So what do you usually do on your Creation Day Arcee?" Jack asked curiously.

"Just hang out with friends. Never did do anything too big. Although Chromia and Elita did always manage to do something cool for me." Arcee answered, smiling internally at the thought of her sisters.

Jack smiled." That sounds nice." He secretly pulled out his phone and texted Miko.

"_How is the party planning going?" Jack texted._

Five minutes later he felt his phone vibrate a little.

"_Going great. Still need like two or three hours to hang up the decorations and bring out the gifts." Miko texted back._

"_Ok. Good Luck." Jack sent back._

After putting his phone back in his pocket, Jack put his eyes on the road and enjoyed the ride.

**Back at Base**

"Come on Bulk! Lets put up these streamers and the banner." Miko said to her guardian.

Bulkhead chuckled lightly and lifted Miko up so she could tie up the streamers. The colors of the streamers were blue and pink just like Arcee. So far the party preparations were going as planned. Miko and Bulkhead were handling the streamers and banners, Chromia, Elita, Jazz, and Shadowstalker and Ironhide were making and wrapping Arcee's favorite energon goodies, Raf and Bumblebee were taking care of the gifts, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Mirage were planning something that only they know about,and Optimus and Ratchet were keeping a lookout for when Arcee and Jack would be coming back.

"That all the gifts 'Bee?" Raf asked the scout.

Bumblebee buzzed and nodded. "Yep that's it." Raf nodded.

"How many energon goodies we got?" Chromia asked.

"Looks like enough." Shadowstalker said.

"It should be." Jazz and Ironhide said.

Elita counted each treat and looked back up at her friends. "We have 53 so that should be enough." She said.

Chromia, Ironhide, Jazz, and Shadowstalker nodded in agreement. They had spent two hours baking and now they were tired.

"Are you sure you this will work 'Sides?" Mirage asked Sideswipe.

"I am positive Mirage. Arcee will be in for the biggest surprise of her life." Sideswipe answered.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure this will work." Sunstreaker said.

"I just hope you are right." Mirage muttered.

"Are Jack and Arcee retuning to base?" Optimus asked his old friend.

"Not yet." Ratchet said, but stopped when he checked the monitor again. "On second thought forget I just said that. Everyone! Arcee is approaching base!"

"Quick hit the lights!" Mirage yelled.

The lights went out and everyone hid. Soon enough they heard an engine roar and soon enough Arcee and Jack came speeding into base.

"Why are all the lights off?" Arcee asked confused. Just as she said this, the lights powered back on and everyone jumped out from their hiding places.

"Happy Creation Day!" Everyone screamed.

Arcee just looked around while her jaw was hanging open. "What? How?" She asked in shock.

"Chromia and Elita planned it." Jazz said.

Arcee turned towards her sisters and smiled before walking over to them and hugging them.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Bulkhead said.

Just then a loud guitar note rang throughout the base. Everyone turned towards MIko.

"Lets get this party started!" She yelled.

Everyone went in to enjoy the party. Little did they know that on that very same day, the identity of the female hero they supposedly forgot about while planning the party was going to be revealed that very same day.

**Awesome! Hey, looks like we are getting closer to finding out who they female hero is huh? Like I said you should probably know by know. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter. Shadowstalker out! :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Female hero

**Disclaimer: Happy Creation Day to Arcee! Let us see how this party will turn out. Please tell me someone found out who the female hero is! Cause I kinda made it obvious in the last chapter. Seriously read the last part of the previous chapter and think about who's creation day it **

**is. Ok lets get on with the story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

The base was full of excitement. Everyone was enjoying the party, especially Arcee. She was so surprised when she had returned to base. Currently she and the others were waiting for Mirage to come out.

"So what exactly does Mirage have planned?" Arcee asked.

"No one knows except Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." Bulkhead said, while looking over at said twins in suspicion.

The twins just grinned like maniacs. They were so excited about what was about to happen. Their plan was surely going to work.

"_I'm ready." Mirage told Sideswipe and Sunstreaker over the comlink._

"_Okay." They both said back._

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both stood up and went to the entrance to the hallway.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mechs and Femmes, Sunstreaker and I present to you the most magical event that you will ever see." Sideswipe said proudly.

"We present to you, Mirage!" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker said pointing behind them.

Everyone gasped. Mirage came out of the hallway, but he was in his holoform. His holoform looked about 19. He had brown hair with red tips. His electric blue eyes were glowing brightly. But what surprised them all was that we was wearing a tuxedo! Bulkhead and Bumblebee both smirked. They had a good idea what was about to happen. Mirage walked up to Arcee.

"Arcee, would you activate you holoform?" He asked sweetly.

Arcee nodded once. She transformed into her holoform. Her holoform looked about 18, has black hair with blue and pink highlights, her glowing blue eyes, a blue tank top, a black skirt with pink stripe, and black boots. She slowly walked up to Mirage.

"May I have this dance?" Mirage asked, holding his hand out.

Arcee smiled. "Yes you may."

Sunstreaker smirked and cued the music. Soon enough the song "Tale As Old As Time by Jordin Sparks" started playing.

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends unexpectedly_

Arcee and Mirage danced in sync with the music. Everyone smiled as they watched the two friends dance.

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

The song started playing music instead of words. It started back with the singing in a couple of seconds.

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bitter sweet and strange_

_Finally you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and The beast (x2)_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

The song ended with a sweet melody. Mirage slowly spun Arcee before bringing her back and putting his hands around her waist. Everyone clapped as the two stopped dancing. Mirage and Arcee separated turned to face each other.

"Did you like the dance senora?" Mirage asked.

Arcee nodded, "I loved it Mirage."

Mirage smiled and so did Arcee.

"Okay now time to bring out the gifts." Miko exclaimed.

Arcee and Mirage both deactivated their holoforms and walked over to where a whole bunch of gifts were stacked together.

"Alright. Me and 'Bee first." Raf said. He walked to the table and grabbed the box that he and Bumblebee had put the gift in. Bumblebee handed Arcee the box. Arcee pulled the lid off the box and gasped when a robot in the shape of a fairy flew out and landed on her shoulder.

"We call her, Starlight. It's like a little person who can help you out. And we even put the Autobot insignia on her shoulder." Raf explained while smiling.

Arcee looked up at the tiny little bot and smiled. "Thanks you two. This is a really cool gift."

Bumblebee and Raf smiled at Arcee, happy that she liked their gift.

"Alright! Now its time for me and Bulkhead." Miko said, while running over to grab the box that she and Bulkhead had put their gift in. Bulkhead handed Arcee the box.

"Happy Creation Day 'Cee." Bulkhead said. Arcee gently took the box and opened the lid. She pulled out some black shoulder guards with blue and pink highlights. She looked at the two and raised an eyebrow.

"Shoulder guards Bulk?" Arcee asked.

"Hey I thought it would help. Those cons always seem to aim for your shoulders for some reason." Bulkhead defended himself.

Arcee just smiled and shook her head. "Thanks Bulkhead."

Bulkhead and Miko both smiled.

"My turn." Jack said. He walked over and grabbed the box that held his gift. He handed it over to Arcee with a smile. Arcee opened the box and pulled out a picture frame. It was a picture of her and Jack sitting in her quarters.

"I love it Jack. Thanks." Arcee said gratefully.

"Anytime, partner." Jack said.

"Time for our gift. We went through a lot to get this done in time." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker said together.

Almost everyone took a cautious step back. No one ever knew what those two could be planning. They went over to the pile of gifts and pulled out a large box. They handed it to Arcee while wearing huge smiles on their faceplates. Arcee curiously opened the box and smiled when she did.

"Wow you two. I never knew you guys could paint."Arcee said, while pulling out the painting. Just about everyone gawked at the painting. There in broad daylight was a beautiful painting of Arcee with a view of the sunset in the horizon.

"Wow. Its lovely." Elita said surprised.

"Yeah well we did our best." Sunstreaker said.

"You guys did amazing." Miko exclaimed.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both smiled in appreciation.

"Okay now its time for me and Ironhide's gift." Jazz said. Jazz and Ironhide both went over to grab a small box. Ironhide handed it to Arcee. She opened it and smiled in delight.

"Wow Ironhide! How did you know I wanted one of these?" Arcee asked, while holding up a new Neutron Assault Rifle.

"Because you always talked about them on Cybertron." Ironhide said simply.

Arcee smiled before setting down the Cybertronian weapon.

"Alright our turn." Chromia, Elita, and Shadowstalker said. Elita walked over and picked up a box and handed it to her younger sister.

Arcee opened the box and a huge grin found its way on her face. She gently pulled out a charm bracelet with the Autobot insignia shining brightly on it.

"Its beautiful guys. Thank you." Arcee said happily, while putting the bracelet on her arm.

Elita, Chromia, and Shadowstalker nodded happily.

"Since we were too busy keeping watch duty for this surprise party, we did not get the chance to get you're a gift Arcee." Optimus said, while referring to Ratchet also.

Arcee just nodded." That's alright. Its not like I expecting everyone to get me a gift."

Optimus and Ratchet nodded gratefully.

"My gift." Mirage said while walking over and grabbing the last box.

"Close your optics 'Cee." Mirage requested softly.

Arcee closed her optics and felt something cold around her neck. She opened her eyes and looked down to see a silver necklace with a capital 'A' on it.

"Mirage I love it." Arcee said while looking at Mirage.

Suddenly something extraordinary happened. A bright light suddenly developed around Arcee and Mirage,

"Oh no don't tell this is happening again." Mirage screamed.

Everyone looked at them in worry. What was happening? Slowly the light died down. Everyone gasped at Mirage and Arcee. The two bots looked at each other and saw a fire symbol on their chest.

"Looks like we found out who the female hero is. Its _you_ Arcee." Shadowstalker said in shock.

Arcee and Mirage looked at each other. They knew that they were in for something big. Soon.

**Oh my Primus! Looks like Arcee is the female hero. For those of you who guessed it ahead of time good job. Next chapter some big scrap is about to go down. An evil sentient being will make his mark. Find out more soon. Shadowstalker out!**


	11. Chapter 11 The Crystal

**Disclaimer: Yes! We finally know who the female hero is. Arcee and Mirage are in for some big surprises this chapter. Anyone else get the feeling that this will be an action filled chapter? I hope so. We'll just have to wait and see. I do not own Transformers Prime. I only own Shadowstalker since she is my OC. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

The base set in a deathly silence. Everyone continued to stare at Arcee and Mirage. The two new found heroes stared in shock at the fire symbol on their chest.

"Woah." Was all Arcee could say.

Everyone else finally snapped out of their shock. Bulkhead and Bumblebee smiled and high-fived each other. This left everyone else confused.

"Ha! I knew it was Arcee." Bulkhead cheered. Bumblebee buzzed in agreement. It was then that they realized everyone was staring at them.

"Well who else could it be. Arcee is the only person in this room who is the closest to Mirage." Bulkhead said quickly.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Mirage had finally snapped out of shock but Arcee was still staring.

"Arcee? You alright?" Mirage asked slowly, while waving his hands in front of Arcee's face.

"Yea." Arcee said slowly since she was still in shock. "Its just a lot to take in."

"No kidding." Mirage muttered.

"Wait what are those symbols on your chest for?" Jack asked curiously.

Mirage examined his symbol. Unlike Arcee's which was gold, his was red. "I honestly have no clue Jack."

Arcee, who had finally got out of her shock, facepalmed. "Great. Just great."

"Hey! Its not like I knew anything about this at first." Mirage defended himself. "I wish The Thirteen were here. They could explain this a lot better."

Just as he said that a white portal opened in the middle of the room. Out of it came The Thirteen Primes. Everyone, except for Mirage of course, stared in shock at the titans.

"Well what a coincidence. Here they are now." Sunstreaker said.

Prima stepped forward. "It seems that you have found the female hero Mirage." He said.

Mirage nodded. "A bright light surrounded us and what do you know. It was Arcee."

Prima nodded. "I think it would only be fair if we let the others hear the prophecy."

"I think that would be nice so we can all have a piece of mind here." Shadowstalker said.

All the thirteen stepped forward and held out their hands. Slowly Mirage and Arcee started to descend off the ground. Illusions of stars surrounded them.

"Millennia ago, three was a mech and a femme, a prince and a princess. They ruled over different parts of Cybertron. Princess Starlight ruled over Iacon. Prince Skywalker ruled over Polyhex. Fate decreed that they would meet. Soon they did. But it was not for social affairs. Far in the Sea of Rust laid a beast named Predaking. His powers were stronger than the prince and the princess combined." Prima started.

" Though there was one way he could be cast back into a endless slumber. The legendary artifact called The Crystal. The Crystal was divided into three parts. The Crystal of Power, The Crystal of Wisdom, and The Crystal of Courage. Prince Skywalker was granted The Crystal of Wisdom upon birth just as Princess Starlight was granted The Crystal of Courage. But alas Predaking was granted The Triforce of Power. But that did not stop the two royals. Together they combined their power and cast Predaking back into the Sea of Rust, though they could not take his power away from him." Nexus continued.

" But legend said that Predaking's incarnation will rise up and take his place. But the incarnations of the prince and princess will rise again as well. But unfortunately, while they will have the symbol of the of the Crystals, unlike Predaking;s descendant they will have to search for the Crystals. That is what those symbols are for Arcee and Mirage. They will lead you to the Crystals of wisdom and courage." Alpha Trion said.

"Wait a second, if Arcee and Mirage have the symbols then that means…" Jack trailed off.

"Mirage is the incarnation of Prince Skywalker." Vector started.

"And Arcee is the incarnation of Princess Starlight." Solus finished.

Arcee and Mirage's jaws dropped. They turned to face each other.

"Woah." Was all the two heroes could say.

"Cool. Does that mean that they are going to have powers and stuff?" Miko asked excitedly.

"Yes they will. Once they have the Crystals they will discover their powers." Prima answered.

"Wait! There is still one thing we don't know." Chromia said.

"What's that?" Jazz said confused.

"Who is Predaking's descendant?" Chromia said.

That caught everyone's attention. They all turned to face The Thirteen.

"Unfortunately that is something about the legend we do not know." Vector said.

"Well scrap." Shadowstalker said.

"Yes it is indeed unfortunate. I advise you to hurry and find your respective crystals young heroes. The time of the prophecy is nearing." Solus said urgently.

"Wait what will happen when we use these crystals on whoever Predaking's descendant is?" Mirage asked.

"That I'm afraid was not told in foretold in the prophecy Mirage." Prima said shaking his helm.

"Oh." Was all Mirage said.

"We bid you farewell. Good luck young heroes. May the allspark be with you." The Thirteen said.

That was all they said before the star illusion faded away and everyone was back in the base. Arcee and Mirage slowly landed on their feet.

"Looks like we have a new mission." Mirage told Arcee with a charming smile on his face.

"I guess we do." Arcee told him.

Arcee and Mirage turned back to everyone. Shadowstalker stepped up a little.

"Looks like you two are getting ready to go through the fight of your lives." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Who would have thought that Arcee was a hero?" Sunstreaker said.

"Yeah. Any other femme would have done the trick." Sideswipe said.

The two lambo twins fist bumped each other, not aware of the heated glare that was being sent there way. Arcee slowly walked over to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and grabbed them both by the helm.

"Uh hey Arcee." Sunstreaker said nervously.

"Look we can talk about this." Sideswipe said, just as nervous as her brother.

All Arcee said was bang their heads together and walked back other to the others, leaving the twins to rub their heads in pain.

"Okay. Lets go find some crystals!" Bulkhead yelled, pounding his fist together.

"You must have forgot something Bulk?" Ironhide asked.

"Oh and what's that?" Bulkhead asked.

"We all can't leave base. With the cons out hunting for Iacon relics everyone can't leave base. If we even allow them to get even one. If we do then they will have an even greater advantage." Elita explained.

"Scrap." Bulkhead grumbled.

"Well we can't just stay here. It is important we find our crystals before the time of the prophecy." Mirage said seriously.

Everyone, except Arcee, stared at the spy in shock. They had never seen him so serious.

"Mirage is right. We need to get to our crystals first." Arcee stated in the same tone as Mirage.

"We will have to divide into teams then. Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and myself will remain on base while the rest of you go with Arcee and Mirage." Optimus decided.

"What about us boss bot?" Miko asked.

"You shall remain on base as well." Optimus told the energetic girl.

"Aww man." Miko groaned.

"So when do we leave?" Jazz asked.

"It would be best if we left in the morning." Mirage said.

The Autobots that were going with Arcee and Mirage nodded.

Everyone else went to their quarters for recharge while Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead took Jack, Miko, and Raf home. On the way home Jack asked Arcee a question.

"You like Mirage don't you Arcee?" Jack asked his guardian.

Arcee almost swerved off the road in surprise. She had not been expecting _that_!

"What makes you think that?" Arcee asked surprised.

"Seriously Arcee?" Jack looked at the dashboard in disbelief. "Its not that hard to figure out."

Arcee sighed in defeat. "I guess you, Bumblebee, _and_ Bulkhead know my secret now."

Jack nodded. "But if you like him, why are you so hostile?"

Arcee sighed. "Because Jack Mirage is a spy. Those are the Autobots that go on the most dangerous missions and rarely return. Losing him to The Pocket Dimension was bad enough. I can't handle losing him again."

"Understandable. But let me ask you this. Would you rather not tell him and risk him not coming back from a mission or would you rather tell him and fight side by side until the end?" Jack asked.

Just as he said that they pulled into his garage. Jack pulled off his helmet and set it on the desk.

"Goodnight Arcee and think about what I said." Jack said.

"Night Jack." Arcee replied.

Jack went inside the house. Before going into recharge that night Arcee thought one last thought.

"_Looks like we really are in for the fight of our lives. Maybe I should tell Mirage my secret soon." Arcee thought._

And with that she was in recharge.

**Finally done! This stupid computer wouldn't save it the first time so I had to start over! Well looks like the quest for the Crystals is on! And Arcee might be getting closer to telling Mirage her secret. If you have watched or played anything dealing with The Legend of Zelda you should know where The Crystal idea came from. If you have ever watched or played anything dealing with Star wars you should know where Prince Skywalker from. Read to find out more. Shadowstalker Out!**


	12. Chapter 12 Quest for The Crystal Part 1

**Disclaimer: Time for an update! Been busy working on Freedom Fighters with DragonScouter. But I finally found the time to update this story. So lets get on with the chapter I'm sure you guys want to read. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

"Arcee wake up!" Jack yelled quietly.

Arcee slowly woke up from recharge and transformed. She looked down at Jack sleepily.

"What time is it?" She asked.

Jack looked at her in disbelief. "Its 10:00 in the morning! You have to get to base so you and Mirage can go searching for those Crystals!"

Arcee looked up, fully awake now. She transformed into her motorcycle form.

"Lets roll." Arcee said.

Jack grabbed his helmet and climbed on Arcee. He put his helmet over his head just as Arcee pulled out of the garage. Arcee rode down the street and into Jasper. Jack decided to bring up their conversation from last night.

"So Arcee, you thought about what I said?" He asked his guardian.

"Yeah." Arcee said bluntly.

"Are you gonna tell him?" Jack said, referring to Mirage.

Arcee didn't answer for a while. Finally she said, "I don't know Jack. I want to tell him. I just can't bring myself to."

Jack smiled. "You'll tell him eventually. When your ready of course."

The two partners didn't say anything after that. They just rode through the desert in a comfortable silence. Soon enough they came to the bunker that was the Autobot Base. The cliff separated, allowing the two to enter the base. Soon enough they came into the main room where everyone was waiting. Arcee slowed to a stop and Jack got off her. She transformed and walked over to Mirage.

"So we ready to go?" She asked.

Mirage smiled at his old friend. "All set."

Arcee smiled. "So who's Crystal are we searching for first?" She asked.

"Depends on whose is closest." Shadowstalker said.

"How will you guys know whose is closest? The Thirteen didn't exactly tell you how to work those symbols of yours?" Jack questioned.

"Actually he came to us in a dream last night." Mirage and Arcee said in unison.

"Oh." Jack said.

"Well here goes nothing." Mirage muttered.

Arcee and Mirage closed their eyes. Their symbols started to glow and a bright light surrounded them. After a few minutes the light died down and the two heroes opened their eyes. They turned back to everyone who were watching them in anticipation. Arcee stepped foward.

"Mines the closest." She said.

"Cool. Where is it?" Jazz said.

"Just a couple miles south of here." Arcee said.

"Well what are we just standing here for?" Chromia said.

Jack walked up to Arcee. Arcee bent down so Jack didn't have to look up.

"Be careful out there." Jack said.

"Always am." Arcee said with a small smile.

She stood back up to her full height and walked to the entrance to the base, the rest of the bots that are supposed go with her following close behind.

"The Quest for the Crystals is on!" Ironhide yelled.

Mirage and Arcee transformed into their vehicle modes. Mirage transformed into a stunning Ferrari 458 italia. The rest of the Autobots that were supposed to go with them transformed as well. Chromia, Elita, and Shadowstalker transformed into motorcycles, Jazz transformed into a Pontiac Solstice, and Ironhide transformed into a GMC Topick.

"Lead the way Arcee." Ironhide said.

Arcee revved her engine and sped out of base. The others were hot on her tail. They followed her out into the desert. Arcee sped up a little once they were in the desert. She followed the path her symbol was leading her too.

"How long we got until we get there sis?" Chromia asked her little sister.

"Not long. Just up ahead." Arcee answered.

Just as she said that, she felt a surge of energy flow through her. She figured it was coming from the Crystal. She followed her symbol and rode off the road. They others went off the road and followed her. They soon came to a cave that held a dark aura to it. Arcee jumped and transformed in mid air. She landed gracefully on her pedes and looked inside the cave. The others transformed next to her. Elita stepped foward.

"This is the place 'Cee?" She asked.

Arcee nodded. "Yep. I have a feeling we are going to have to fight our way to the Crystal."

Arcee and Mirage brought out their wrist blades, Chromia and Ironhide activated their cannons, Elita brought out her energon sword, Shadowstalker brought out her twin katanas, and Jazz activated his energon blaster. Together they slowly walked into the cave. They walked through cavern after cavern until they came to a door. Arcee walked up and tried to open it.

"The door won't open!" She yelled in frustartion.

Shadowstalker walked foward with a smirk on her face. "Allow me."

She threw a grenade at the door. She turned back to eveyone and yelled, "Go! Go! Go!"

Everyone ran around the corner and waited. Soon enough they heard the familiar sound of a grenade going off. They walked back up to the door and found it with a giant hole in the middle. Arcee stepped inside and saw what looked like an arena.

"Woah." Arcee gasped.

Just as everyone else was about to step in a barrier appeared, preventing them from entering.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Jazz yelled.

Arcee looked around. That was when the ground started shaking. She looked around until her eyes landed on a pair of blood red eyes in the corner staring at her. The mysterious figure slowly came from the shadows. Once it came into the light, everyone gasped.

"What the mech!" Shadowstalker, Jazz, and Ironhide said.

"Scrap!" Elita and Chromia cursed.

"Primus." Mirage said.

"By the Allspark." Arcee gasped.

The figure had blood red eyes, a black body with golden stripes, and a face that was circular in shape. When it spoke, it made everyone freeze in fear.

"Who dares enter the tomb of The Crystal of Courage?" The figure said.

"I did." Arcee said, her voice holding a great amount of courage.

"Hmm. I sense the presense of Princess Starlight in you young one. If it is true you are her incarnation then battle me. If you want the Crystal." The figure said.

"I accept your challenge. But first tell me your name." Arcee demanded.

"Great courage young one. My name is Thunderheart, guardian of The Crystal for which you seek." Thunderheart said.

"Thunderheart." Arcee muttered.

Arcee got into a fighting stance with her blades in front of her. Thunderheart charged at her with his sword raised high. He brought it down but Arcee blocked it. She leaped up over Thunderheart's sholders, spinned around, and pinned him on the ground. Everyone, even Thunderheart, looked at the small femme in shock. They never knew she was capable of that! Thunderheart smiled.

"So you are the Princess's incarnation?" He asked.

Arcee just nodded. Thunderheart raised his hand and the barriers lifted, allowing the rest of the Bots to join Arcee.

"Such great courage. Very well. I shall grant you the Crystal of Courage." Thunderwing said.

Behind him part of the wall disappeared and in its place was the Crystal of Courage. Arcee walked up to it and touched it. The Crystal went into the symbol on her chest. Arcee felt energy flow through her. She turned to face the others.

"Time to go." Arcee proclaimed.

Everyone nodded. They went back through the caverns and soon found themselves back in the Nevada desert.

"One Crystal down. One to go." Jazz said.

"There no time to lose." Mirage said.

Everyone transforned and revved their engines. Soon enough they were driving on the road searching for The Crystal of Wisdom.

**Finally done! Hope you like the chapter. Like Jazz said, One Crystal down, One to go. Then the real scrap is about to go down. The Ultimate battle is near. Read to find out what happens next. Shadowstalker Out!**


	13. Chapter 13 Quest for The Crystal Part 2

**Disclaimer: Hello to all my lovely readers. I am pretty sure you guys are getting excited since the story is almost at its end. Well I plan to make the last few chapters exciting. So lets get going with the story. Oh and The Decepticons are going to make an appearance for the first time since Chapter 3. I present to you The Quest for The Crystals Part 2.** **I do not own Transformers Prime. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 13

Megatron was walking down the halls of the Nemesis in deep thought. Actually he was thinking about their previous battle with the Autobots. The new recruit, Mirage, had the ability to turn invisible. That gave the Autobots an advantage in the battlefield. He knew his Decepticon army had to be extra careful whenever the spy was present. Megatron was glad that he was sucked into the Pocket Dimension for the time being. He knew that it would not last long though. He soon found himself walking into the main room and over to his most trusted and loyal soldier, Soundwave.

"Soundwave, how is Project Iacon going?" Megatron asked his communication specialist.

Soundwave turned to face his master and just stared at him. He never did talk, only following orders or going on missions at Megatron's request. He nodded once and typed a couple of codes on the keyboard. Soon enough a new set of coordinates appeared on the console.

"Excellent Soundwave." Megatron said proudly. He opened up a comm link with two of his officers.

"Dreadwing and Knockout, report to main room immediately." He said before closing the link.

In about five minutes, two Decepticons walked into the main room. The first one was mostly blue in color with hints of yellow and silver. He had the blood red optics that were normal for most Decepticons. He had a huge gun strapped to his back. This was the Decepticon second in command, Dreadwing. The second Decepticon was mostly red and silver in color with hints of yellow. His eyes were a lighter shade of red than Dreadwing's and he had doorwings on his back, indicating that he was a car instead of a flyer. This was the Decepticon medic, Knockout.

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Knockout and Dreadwing said in unison.

"I am sending you two to find an Iacon relic that Soundwave has decoded the coordinates for." Megatron said.

"Understood Lord Megatron." Dreadwing said to his master.

"Good. Soundwave ready the bridge." Megatron ordered.

Soundwave obeyed his leader and soon enough the familiar swirling green portal opened in front of the two mechs. Dreadwing and Knockout walked through, ready to find the Iacon relic.

**With Arcee and Mirage**

Mirage was currently leading the other Autobots that were with him to The Crystal of Wisdom. Ironhide pulled up beside him.

"How much longer till we get there Mirage? We been driving for three hours now." He groaned.

Mirage sighed. "Not much longer 'Hide. Just about ten more minutes."

Ironhide just grunted in reply. Mirage sighed again and let his thoughts drift to a certain blue femme. Lately he had begun to feel different around Arcee. He thought it was just the shock of her being the femme hero he was looking for but something in his spark told him it was more than that. Mirage had decided to talk to Bumblebee and Bulkhead about it but what they said nearly made him faint.

_*Flashback*_

_Mirage was currently looking for Bulkhead and Bumblebee. After finding them in the main room of base he walked over to them. Bulkhead and Bumblebee saw him coming over and smiled._

"_Hey guys." Mirage said._

"_Hey Mirage." Bumblebee beeped happily._

"_What's up Mirage?" Bulkhead said._

"_Well there's something I want to talk to you guys about." Mirage said._

"_Shoot." Bulkhead said._

_Mirage thought about his words carefully. "Well I've been feeling different around Arcee lately and I was wondering if you guys could help me figure out what it is."_

_Bulkhead and Bumblebee shared knowing looks. They knew they should tell Arcee but if she finds out that they told Mirage she would have their heads on a silver platter. Bulkhead thought they should just tell him some of the truth._

"_Your in love with her." Bulkhead said bluntly._

_Mirage nearly fainted. He was in love with Arcee? But that couldn't be right. They were just friends right?_

"_H-how is that even possible? We are just friends." Mirage said surprised._

_Bumblebee shook his helm. "No no no. Its pretty obvious that your in love with her. The whole feeling thing proves it."_

_Mirage just shook his helm. "I still don't believe you."_

"_Suit yourself." Bulkhead said._

_*Flashback end*_

Now that Mirage thought about it, he realized he _was_ in love with Arcee. The problem was how would he tell her? He knew he could not just walk up to her and tell her. He had to be patient with this. Just as he was about to think more on this matter, he felt his symbol pulse. He followed his symbol and swerved off the road, the others hot on his tail.

"A little more warning next time you do that!" Shadowstalker yelled to him.

He just chuckled and continued driving. Soon enough he came to a cave similar to the one they just left. He heard the others transform behind him.

"Great. Another cave." Arcee stated.

"Indeed." Mirage said.

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Chromia asked. "Lets go find that Crystal!"

Everyone deployed the same weapons they did before and slowly entered the cave. Soon enough they came to another door. Shadowstalker grabbed a grenade off the side of her hip and threw it at the door.

"Go!" She yelled.

Everyone went back around the corner until they heard the familiar sound of a grenade exploding. Mirage walked into the hole that was left in the door to see an arena similar to the one Arcee fought in. The others just stayed outside since they knew a barrier was going to appear. Soon enough a barrier appeared, preventing them from going any further.

"What ugly beast is Mirage going to have to fight?" Jazz questioned.

Just as he said that, the ground started shaking. Mirage looked around before his eyes landed on a pair of blood red eyes. The mysterious figure slowly came from the shadows. To everyone's surprise he looked exactly like Thunderheart. The only difference was that he had wings.

"Here we go again." Elita sighed.

"Who dares enter the tomb of The Crystal of Wisdom?" The figure bellowed.

"I did." Mirage said.

"Hmm. I sense the presense of Prince Skywalker in you. If it is true that you are his incarnation then battle me. If you want the crystal." The figure said.

"Same thing Thunderheart said." Ironhide whispered.

"I accept your challenge but I would like to know your name first." Mirage said.

"Very well. My name is Thunderwing, guardian of the crystal for which you seek." Thunderwing said.

"Thunderwing." Mirage muttered.

Thunderwing spread out his wings and flew into the sky. Mirage stared at him in shock. How was he supposed to defeat him if he was in the air? He looked up at Thunderwing and slowly came up with a plan. He pulled out his plasma gun and aimed it at Thunderwing. He fired two shots and they both hit him in his wings.

"Ugg!" Thunderwing cried out in pain.

He landed on the ground with a thud. He looked over to Mirage in shock.

"So you are Prince Skywalker's incarnation?" Thunderwing asked.

Mirage just nodded. Thunderwing slowly rose to his feet and lifted the barriers, allowing the rest of the Autobots to join their friend.

"You have shown great wisdom young hero. I grant you the Crystal of Wisdom." Thunderwing said.

Behind him part of the wall disappeared and in its place was The Crystal of Wisdom. Mirage walked up to it and touched it. He felt the crystal absorb into his symbol and the power flow through him. He turned back to the others with a smile.

"Time to go back to base." He said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. They walked back out of the cave and into the Nevada desert. Everyone transformed into their vehicle forms and headed back to base.

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet was watching the monitor for any Decepticon activity when a ping drew his attention to the monitor. He typed some things on the console before gasping.

"Optimus!" He called over to his old friend.

Optimus and everyone else walked over to Ratchet. Optimus stepped forward.

"What is it old friend?" Optimus asked.

"A new Iacon relic has been unearthed." Ratchet replied.

Optimus nodded. "A relic we must keep from Decepticon hands. Ratchet, man the ground bridge. The rest of you are with me."

"Be careful out there 'Bee." Raf said to his guardian.

Bumblebee looked down at his human friend and beeped, "Don't worry Raf. I'll be fine."

"Go kick some Con tailpipe Bulk!" Miko told her guardian excitedly.

Bulkhead banged his fist together, eager to go bash some Cons. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker just stood off to the side.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus bellowed.

Everyone transformed into their vehicle modes. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker turned into twin Chevrolet Corvette Stingrays. They all revved their engines and sped through the ground bridge. Soon enough they found themselves in the Sierra Nevada mountains.

"Back here again." Bulkhead muttered, remembering when they first came here a couple of weeks ago.

Suddenly they heard the familiar sound of drilling from a clearing. They all walked toward the clearing quietly and saw Dreadwing and Knockout picking up a huge sword. Optimus stared at the sword in shock.

"The Cyber Caliber." Optimus whispered in shock.

"The what?" Sideswipe asked confused.

"The Cyber Caliber is a sword used by the Thirteen Primes, Nexus Prime to be exact." A voice said.

Everyone turned around to see Mirage, Arcee, Elita, Chromia, Shadowstalker, Jazz, and Ironhide smiling at them. They realized it was Mirage who answered the question.

"Well you guys showed up at the right time." Bulkhead said.

"How'd you guys find us?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Long story short. Went to base, saw you guys weren't there, and asked Ratchet to bridge us here." Shadowstalker explained.

Everyone that wasn't with Arcee and Mirage nodded in understanding.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go bash some Cons." Ironhide said.

With that being said, the Autobots stepped out where Dreadwing and Knockout could see them.

"Dreadwing and Knockout." Optimus said.

Knockout turned to face Optimus. "Scrap."

"Prime. I will say this once. Stand down and leave peacefully or we will have to use force." Dreadwing said dangerously.

"I cannot allow you to take that relic Dreadwing." Optimus said.

"So be it." Dreadwing said before pulling out his gun. "Knockout get the relic to the Nemesis."

"On it." Knockout said before grabbing the relic, transformed into vehicle mode, and sped out of the battlefield.

"Arcee and Mirage! Do not let Knockout get away." Optimus ordered.

Arcee and Mirage nodded. They transformed into vehicle mode and sped after Knockout. All the other Autobots fired at Dreadwing. Dreadwing transformed and retreated, seeing that he was outnumbered. Elsewhere Arcee and Mirage were chasing after a red Aston Martin that happened to be Knockout.

"Sweet Primus they have gotten faster." Knockout growled.

It was true. Due to their new powers Mirage and Arcee have gotten extremely faster as well as more powerful. Mirage sped up a little and rammed into Knockout extremely hard, causing him to transform to avoid ramming into a rock. He looked up and saw that the Cyber Caliber had flown out of his vehicle form and was flying through the air.

"Scrap scrap scrap!" Knockout cursed.

Arcee gunned her engine and used a nearby rock as a ramp. She transformed in mid-air and caught the legendary sword in her servos. She landed on the ground and walked over to Mirage who had transformed. They turned around and saw the others speeding toward them. Knockout was about to speed out of there until he heard two jet engines above him. Everyone looked up and saw Megatron and Dreadwing. Megatron and Dreadwing transformed and landed beside Knockout.

"Optimus. I see you have managed to get you newest recruit back from The Pocket Dimension. Why look here you have managed to get more new recruits." Megatron said.

"Megatron, since it is obvious we have the relic why don't you just crawl back to your warship?" Elita growled.

Megatron just laughed evily. "Such bravery from such a small femme."

Just then a bright light surrounded Megatron. Mirage and Arcee gasped in realization. When the light died down they saw Megatron with a black fire symbol on his chest.

"Oh my Primus." Arcee gasped.

"Wait a second? He's Predaking's descendant!" Chromia screamed in shock.

"Predaking's descendant?" Megatron asked before his optics widened in realization." Haha. So I am supposed to fight you two?" He asked pointing a finger at Mirage and Arcee.

"Ratchet open the ground bridge now." Optimus said into the com-link.

"Oh no your not." Megatron said before running toward the Autobots.

"Autobots retreat!" Optimus yelled.

The Autobots transformed into their vehicle forms and raced out of the clearing. Soon enough a ground bridge appeared in front of them. One by one the Autobots sped into the bridge leaving the Decepticons in the clearing. Once the Autobots were all in base, they transformed.

"Well what happened?" Ratchet asked in concern.

Mirage and Arcee stepped forward and in unison they said, "Megatron is Predaking's descendant."

The whole room was left in a shocked silence.

**And done! Well that took longer than I thought. Megatron is Predaking's descendant! This is a surprising twist isn't it? Well lets just see what happens next chapter. Oh and Fowler, June, and Wheeljack are finally coming into the story. I don't know if I will have Airachnid or Starscream appear again but I might for Starscream. Airachnid I will have to see about. Well until next time. Shadowstalker out!**


	14. Chapter 14 Raid the Warship

**Disclaimer: The end of the story is coming near. I bet a lot of you were surprised when Arcee and Mirage found out that Megatron was Predaking's descendant. Oh and the moment you all have been waiting for is in this chapter. Arcee and Mirage confess their feelings for each other! Yay! This will be awesome. I hope you guys like the new chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

The whole base was so silent you could hear a pen drop. That was until Ratchet blew a fuse.

"MEGATRON IS WHAT!" Ratchet screamed.

Everyone had to cover their audio receptors, or ears for the humans, because of how loud he screamed.

"Jeez Ratchet! Calm down cause if you don't know we would like to keep our hearing!" Shadowstalker growled.

Ratchet still looked like he wanted to punch something. "How is Megatron, of all the Cybertronians, Predaking's descendant?"

"How should we know? Megatron was just surrounded in a bright light and just like that a black fire symbol appeared on his chest." Mirage said.

Ratchet just mumbled some curses in Cybertronian.

Arcee sighed and ran a hand down her faceplates. She was already tired from searching for her Crystal and hearing Ratchet yell about their newest discovery was not any better.

Mirage seemed to notice how tired she was and thought they should just talk about this later.

"Okay everyone we can't change how Megatron is Predaking's descendant, no matter how crazy it is, but can we please just talk about this later? Searching for some legendary relic and finding out all this scrap is not easy!" Mirage said loudly.

Everyone seemed to agree with him and walked away. Mirage looked over to Arcee and saw her optics were starting to close. He touched her shoulder to try to wake her back to reality.

"Come on Arcee lets go get some sleep." Mirage said softly.

Arcee just nodded. She was too tired from fighting and driving. Mirage and Arcee walked down the hall to their quarters which just happened to be across from each other. Before Arcee could step in to her quarters, Mirage stopped her.

"Arcee can I talk to you about something?" Mirage asked nervously.

Arcee seemed to take notice of how nervous he was. "What is it 'Rage?"

Mirage gathered up his courage and looked her dead in the optic. "I love you Arcee. I may have not known it until now but I do. You're the most beautiful femme I have ever seen and I hope you feel the same way about me."

Arcee snapped wide awake when he said that. She had to have heard him wrong. All she could do was say, "What?"

"I knew it was too good to be true." Mirage said sadly and began to walk away.

Arcee stopped him before he could walk away. "Mirage wait! I love you too."

Mirage stared at her. "You do?"

Arcee nodded. "Yeah ever since the day we first met."

Mirage just continued to stare at her before smiling softly. "That explains why you were happy when Chromia and Elita didn't tell me anything about you that day."

Arcee just smiled. "I still do not know why they did that. Anyway, so you do like me back?"

"Yes I do senora." Mirage said softly.

Arcee smiled brightly. "So do we keep this a secret or do we tell everyone?

"You won't have to tell us nothing Arcee. We already know now." A voice said.

Arcee and Mirage turned around to see everyone else looking at them. Elita, Chromia, Bulkhead, Jack, and Bumblebee just smiled knowingly, Shadowstalker, Ironhide, and Jazz blinked to make sure they weren't seeing things, Miko and Raf's jaws were on the floor, and Optimus and Ratchet simply stared at the two.

"Uh how much did you guys see?" Mirage dared to ask.

"Enough." Chromia said.

"So now that we have this love thing covered, can we get back to the problem at hand?" Ratchet asked irritated.

"Thanks for killing the moment Ratchet." Arcee grumbled.

Chromia and Elita just smirked at their little sister. They would have a lot of fun teasing her.

"Let's get back to figuring out this whole thing." Mirage said.

Everyone nodded and walked back to the main room. When they got there the proximity alarms were beeping. Ratchet went over to check it out and groaned when he did.

"It's Agent Fowler." He said.

"Hey guys, I just realized something. We haven't told Fowler or my mom about any of this." Jack said.

"Well looks like Fowler is about to learn about the Crystal and our new recruits." Ratchet said.

"Uh guys one thing: Who the world if this Agent Fowler guy?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Agent Fowler is our liaison to the human government." Optimus answered.

Soon enough the elevator door opened and Fowler walked in.

"Prime! Why do I have reports telling about a glow coming from a cave a couple miles outside of Jasper…" He trailed off when he caught sight of all the new Autobots.

Fowler turned back to Optimus and screamed, "When did all these new Autobots arrive?!" He then looked at Arcee and Mirage and saw their symbols. "And when did they get new symbols. What in Great Lady Liberty is going on here?"

"Uh do you want the short version or the long version?" Miko asked.

"I would like the short version because I think my head is going to explode here with all this going on." Fowler said irritated.

"Okay long story short Mirage, the red Autobot, came here just after your last visit here and he got zapped into the Pocket Dimension by The Blades of Time, one of the relics that we found, he found out he was a legendary hero, the rest of the new guys came her which we will introduce later, Mirage came back, we threw Arcee a birthday party where we found out her and Mirage are incarnations of a Cybertronian prince and princess, they each got a relic the Crystal of Courage and The Crystal of Wisdom, we found out they were supposed to be defeating some beast call Predaking's incarnation who we just learned was Megatron, he has the Crystal of Power, and that's all that happened so far. Oh and Arcee and Mirage confessed their love for each other." Bulkhead explained.

Fowler just stared at everyone in the room before looking at Arcee and Mirge.

"So you two are legendary incarnations of Cybertronian royalty?" He asked.

"Yep." The two Autobots said.

"And you're supposed to defeat Megatron?

"Yep."

"And you gained some extraordinary power?"

"Yep."

"And Megatron has an equal amount of power?"

"Yep."

"And you two love each other?"

"Yep."

Fowler just slapped a hand to his forehead and said, "It's like Unicron all over again."

He looked over to the new recruits. "So can we get an introduction?"

"Agent Fowler, these are some of our best warriors. This is my sparkmate Elita, our weapon specialist Ironhide, his sparkmate Chromia, our set of twins and our best frontliners Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, our Specs Ops Saboteur Jazz, and our other spy Shadowstalker." Optimus introuduced while gesturing to each Autobot.

Each Autobot gave their own form of greeting. Fowler looked at everyone and memorized their names. He walked down the stairs and over to where the children were standing.

"So had anyone updated June on all this?" He asked.

"No but we were planning too." Jack said.

Fowler nodded. "You should do that now then."

Just as he said that a familiar white car came into base. Stepping out of the car was Jun Darby. When she saw all the new faces she looked over to Optimus.

"I missed a lot haven't I?" June asked.

"Indeed you have." Optimus said.

After explaining the same things they did for Fowler they all waited for June's reaction. June just stared at them before saying, "It's Unicron all over again."

"That's what I said." Fowler said.

"So how are you guys gonna fight Megatron anyway. Blow him up, kill him, make him go supernova?" Miko asked excitedly.

"We don't know. I don't even know if our regular weapons will work against him." Arcee said.

Just then a light surrounded Arcee and Mirage.

"Okay what now!" Mirage yelled.

Soon the light died down. The only thing different was that Arcee and Mirage had their weapons unsheathed.

"Woah. You two just got your weapons upgraded." Shadowstalker commented with a smirk.

Arcee looked down at her blades and blasters and gasped. "Holy mother of Primus."

Her blades were now sharper and more thicker so they could cut through rough objects. They were now silver with gold and blue streaks running down them. She looked to her blasters to see that they had been replaced with her nucleon shot cannon she received on her creation day.

Mirage was in a similar state of shock. His wrist blades looked exactly like Arcee but he had red and black streaks instead. He looked over to see his blasters had been replaced by an Ion Displacer.

"Okay is there anything else that is going to happen to us?" Arcee asked.

"These weapons are just…wow." Mirage said.

"Okay so we got the weapon thing covered. But how in George Washington's name are you going to get to Megatron? It's not like you can just go to the _Nemesis_ because the entire thing is cloaked." Fowler said.

"While it may be cloaked from our scanners, our symbols can track him down." Arcee said while pointing to her symbol.

"Okay but how are you going to get _in_ the ship? You two can't fly." Raf said.

"Scrap didn't think about that." Mirage said as he started to pace.

"Uh Mirage you must have forgotten something." Arcee said.

"What?" Mirage asked, stopping his pacing to look at the small femme.

All Arcee did was point at her symbol. Mirage looked confused before his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh yeah." Mirage said.

"Oh yeah? Mind informing the confused people here." Chromia said.

"We can use our symbols to teleport on to the _Nemesis_." Mirage answered,

"Yeah but do you really think you can fight Megatron while on the warship? He has thousands of Cons in his army!" Jack said.

"That's why we're not going alone." Arcee smirked.

Everyone's eyes widened. Elita looked at her sister.

"You're telling us you want us to join you for the final battle?" Elita said, trying to make sure she heard Arcee right.

"Yes." Mirage said.

"But who will stay here with the children?" Ironhide asked.

"We're not children!" Jack said offended, though he was ignored.

"I will. I more of a medic than a warrior anyway." Ratchet volunteered.

Arcee nodded. "So all we need to do know is just figure out how we are going to get all those Cons on the ground."

"Woah wait! You guys are going to try and land Megatron's warship? Are you two insane?!" June yelled.

"How in Uncle Sam's beard are you going to do that?" Fowler asked.

Arcee turned to look at a certain femme spy. "I think Shadow can handle that."

"How the world can I do that?" Shadowstalker asked.

"One sentence: Blow the joint supernova." Arcee smirked.

Shadowstalker looked confused before she smirked. "Ah I see. Time to pack some grenades."

"Oh God another Bot that likes explosives." Fowler groaned.

"Who's the other?" Shadowstalker asked.

"My buddy Wheeljack." Bulkhead said.

"Wheeljack's on Earth? Sweet!" Shadowstalker said.

"You know 'Jackie?" Bulkhead asked in surprise.

"Yep. I'm the one who gave him all the grenades he uses." Shadowstalker replied with a smirk. She turned to look at Arcee and Mirage. "Maybe we should call in Wheeljack. I'm not sure my grenades will get the job done completely. His are a little stronger than mine."

"It would help. Plus with all the grenades he has we could blow the _Nemesis_ up completely!" Miko said, grinning from ear to ear.

"I like this kid." Ironhide said.

"Ratchet do you mind calling in Wheeljack?" Arcee asked the medic.

Ratchet nodded. He opened up a communication link with Wheeljack. After about two rings, a familiar voice answered. "Hello?"

"Wheeljack we need your help." Shadowstalker said.

"Shadow? Holy Primus all mighty sling me up and call me silly. What are you doing on Earth?" Wheeljack asked excitedly.

"Crash landed with a couple others." Shadowstalker answered.

"Alright. So what did you guys need?" Wheeljack asked.

"We need you to bring as many grenades as you can. We're going to go commando raid on the Con's warship!" Miko said excitedly.

"I never thought you guys would raid the _Nemesis._ Just what exactly is going on?" Wheeljack asked suspicious.

After explaining all the recent events to Wheeljack, they waited for a reply. Finally Wheeljack's voice same through the speaker. "Send a bridge."

"Coming right up." Ratchet said.

He opened up the ground bridge to Wheeljack's corrdinates and soon enough a red with green and red streaks Ford GT90 came through the ground bridge. Wheeljack transformed and was immediately hugged by Bulkhead.

"Aw can it you old wrecking ball." Wheeljack said annoyed but the smile on his face told everyone that he was anything but annoyed.

"So Wheeljack where you been lately?" Shadowstalker asked.

"Just traveling around this planet." Wheeljack said while fist-bumping his old friend. He looked back at everyone else. "So when do we go to the _Nemesis_?"

"Right about now. It's time to end this thing." Arcee said.

"Let's roll." Mirage said.

Everyone, except the humans and Ratchet, gathered around Arcee and Mirage as they began to glow. Soon enough they were gone.

"I hope they're gonna be alright." Raf said.

"Don't worry Raf. I'm sure all those 'Cons will be running away screaming when they see Arcee and Mirage's new weapons." Miko said.

"I'm glad Arcee and Mirage finally told each other the truth. I thought they would never confess." Jack said.

"Yeah. Who knew those two liked each other." Fowler said.

"I am more concerned on what will happen if one of them doesn't come back on this mission." Ratchet said.

"Yeah with Arcee's past it would most likely send her over the edge. Since Mirage is a spy I could only guess he had his fair share of people he cared about die." Jack said worried.

"They'll be alright. Arcee is one tough fighter and Mirage can take care of himself from what you guys told me." June said.

"I hope so." Jack said.

**On the Nemesis**

A bright light suddenly appeared in one of the storage rooms on the Decepticon warship. Once the light died down the familiar shapes of the Autobots were left standing there. Arcee and Mirage stopped glowing and they walked forward.

"So we blow the ship's power core and we ground them?" Wheeljack asked.

"That's the plan." Mirage said.

"Now we just have to find our way there." Chromia said.

"That's where I come in." Arcee said.

Her symbols started to glow and she put her hand against the wall. Arcee's optics started to glow a golden color. In her processor she received a mental map of the ship. Her symbol stopped glowing and so did her optics. She turned back to the others with a determined look on her faceplate.

"Follow me." Arcee said. "Shadow, come help me scout this place out."

Arcee deployed her upgraded wrist blades and Shadowstalker deployed her silver with blue streaks wrist blades. They silently stalked the halls with the rest of the Autobots not far behind. They turned a corner and saw two Vehicons. Arcee and Shadowstalker ran out swiftly and killed them. They snuck up behind them, using their speed to their advantage. The two femmes sliced and diced the two Vehicons and in a matter of seconds they were dead.

"Clear." Shadowstalker said.

The other Autobots ran out from behind the corner just as Arcee and Shadowstalker ran ahead. They ran through so many halls they thought about how big this ship was. Finally Bulkhead was getting tired.

"Primus how big is this ship?" he groaned.

"We're almost there. Just a couple of more turns." Arcee said.

They turned about five more times before they came to the power core of the _Nemesis_. A glowing system of energon was pumping throughout the ship, giving it enough energy to keep it in the air. Shadowstalker and Wheeljack each took out five grenades.

"When we say run, you better run if you want to live. I suggest you stay by the door." Wheeljack suggested.

Everyone nodded and ran toward the door, ready to get the scrap out of there, Shadowstalker and Wheeljack each set their grenades for five seconds. They back up toward the door a little bit. The two Autbots threw their grenades at the door. They back up a little more. When the grenade started beeping they turned around.

"Run!" Shadowstalker yelled.

The Autobots turned around and ran out the power core like Unicron himself was chasing them. Even Bulkhead managed to pick up the pace.

"Shouldn't we transform in to vehicle mode now?!" Elita screamed as she saw the power core explode and the explosion headed straight towards them.

"Autobots, Transform!" Optimus yelled.

Everyone transformed into their vehicle mode and sped down the halls of the _Nemesis_. They panicked when the ship tilted downward and they gunned their engine to try to make it out alive. Everyone, even Optimus, screamed in terror.

"Arcee and Mirage! Can't you teleport us out of here cause if you don't know I wanna live!" Sideswipe screeched.

"We used up to much energy last time. We have to wait a little while before we can teleport again." Mirage screamed.

When the ship tilted down even more than before, everyone screamed.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Bulkhead screamed like a little girl.

"Oh no we're not. At least I hope we don't." Ironhide said nervously.

The Autobots gunned their engines to the maximum. They saw a door leading outside the ship.

"Uh guys how are we gonna get off the ship if it is still in the air?" Sunstreaker dared to ask.

"We jump." Arcee said.

"What!" Everyone yelled.

"You got any better ideas?' Arcee asked.

Everyone remained silent. The door soon opened and they fell off the ship. Everyone transformed and looked down.

"I thought we would be halfway on the ground by now!" Bumblebee buzzed in fear.

They looked down to see that they were probably five thousand feet off the ground! Arcee gulped. She did not plan out this part. She grabbed Mirage's hand.

"I hope we survive this." Arcee said.

"Everyone here does." Mirage said.

Suddenly everyone's com-links buzzed on. "This is Ratchet. What are your status?"

"We are currently falling from the warship to the ground below at high speeds!" Jazz yelled into the com-link.

"You're what?!" Everyone at base screamed.

"We did not have any other option Ratchet." Optimus said.

"You could have ask for a ground bridge so I can at least put you near the ground!" Ratchet boomed.

"No dip Sherlock we didn't think about that cause we were running for our lives!" Shadowstalker yelled angrily.

"Just open that bridge cause we want to stay alive." Arcee said.

"Ground bridge coming up." Ratchet said.

Soon enough a ground bridge appeared below them. One by one they dropped into the ground bridge. When they came out they hit the ground. Hard.

"Sweet Primus that hurt!" Ironhide groaned.

"No dip Sherlock." Shadowstalker said sarcastically.

Before anyone else could say anything, Megatron, Knockout, Dreadwing, Soundwave, and all the Vehicons fell to the Earth. When they saw their enemies they growled. The Autobots just glared at them.

"It seems that the final battle is here I suppose. Allow me to join you." A voice said.

Everyone turned around to see the rouge Decepticon, Starscream.

"Let me join too." Another voice said.

They all turned around to see Airachnid standing there.

"Oh Primus what did we do to deserve this?" Arcee muttered.

"Oh and Arcee and Mirage I learned something new with this Crystal power as you call it." Megatron said before his whole body starting to glow.

Megatron's body started to grown bigger. He know had four legs instead of two and his ruby optics have changed to jet black. When the light died down, everyone gasped.

Megatron had turned into Predaking.

"Oh scrap." Chromia said.

"I bet you couldn't fight me now." Megatron said.

"We shall see. One shall stand." Arcee and Mirage started.

"And One shall fall. The descendants of Princess Starlight and Prince Skywalker will be the ones to fall." Megatron finshed.

"I wouldn't count on it Megafreak." Arcee growled

Mirage and Arcee unsheathed their wrist blades and charged at Megatron in his beast form. Chromia and Elita went straight for Airachnid, Shadowstalker went straight for Starscream, Bulkhead and Bumblebee went for Soundwave, and Optimus went for Dreadwing. Wheeljack fought the Vehicons that survived the crash with his swords.

The Autobots and the Decepticons both knew that this battle would determine who won the war and who would go into hiding. Both sides knew they couldn't give up.

**Done! This took me a while to write. I bet some people would be terrified if they were falling at high speeds off a giant warship filled with Cybertronians. Two more chapters after this one and the story will come to an end. I hope you all liked this chapter. Shadowstalker Out!**


	15. Chapter 15 The Final Battle

**Disclaimer: Here is the next chapter of A Robot Romance. Arcee and Mirage have finally confessed their feelings for each other. I might even have a moment between those two. I hope you all like action packed chapters because this one will be action packed for sure. We have to deal with Predaking for crying out loud. Did anyone nearly freak out when the Bots were falling from the Decepticon warship? If I were in a situation like that I would be screaming for sure! Haha. Oh and the point of views will be changing a lot throughout this chapter from the battlefield to the Autobot Base. Well enough with the disclaimer. On with the chapter. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 15

The Autobots and Decepticons were in an all out battle. The biggest battle of all was Arcee and Mirage VS. Predaking.

"You still think you can beat me, _Starlight_?" Megatron asked, calling Arcee by her ancestor's name.

Arcee growled at him. "You would do well not to underestimate me _Predaking_."

"You really do have courage. Too bad it will be short lived." Megatron sneered.

"I'd like to see you try." Mirage said, ready to defend himself and the femme he loves.

Elsewhere Chromia and Elita were fighting Airachnid. They had managed to land a few hits on the spider femme, but her extra limbs gave her an unfair advantage.

"You two are just like Arcee. Too bad you will not live to see your sister after this is over." Airachnid hissed.

Chromia tried to land a hit on the creepy femme with her razor blade sword, but Airachnid saw this coming and jumped out of the way just in time.

"Scrap." Chromia grumbled.

Elita tried to land at hit on Airachnid with her energon sword. Before Airachnid could get her footing back from jumping away from Chromia, Elita swung her energon sword at one of the spider limbs and ripped it off her body.

Airachnid hissed in pain. "I'll rip out your spark for that."

Not too far away Shadowstalker was fighting Starscream. So far she had landed multiple hits on the grey seeker.

"You gotta try harder than that to bring me down you stiletto hilled creep." Shadowstalker taunted.

"Oh believe me I'm just saving up my strength." Starscream said.

"What strength 'Screamer?" Shadowstalker asked sarcastically.

Before he even had a chance to respond, Shadowstalker pulled out her wrist blades and sliced Starscream across the face.

"Oh scrap that hurt!" Starscream yelled.

"This is why people learn never to fight me without backup." Shadowstalker smirked.

"I will not need backup to kill you for calling me that accursed nickname my trine gave me." Starscream hissed.

"I'd like to see you try." Shadowstalker said.

Starscream growled and ran back over to fight her. Shadowstalker did the same and the two were back in a brutal fight.

Over to their right Bulkhead and Bumblebee were trying to battle Sounwave. They thought the silent mech couldn't fight since he stayed in the _Nemesis_ so much. What they didn't know that Soundwave actually used to be a gladiator in the Pits of Kaon alongside Megatron.

"Primus I didn't know he could fight this good." Bulkhead said.

"No one did Bulkhead!" Bumblebee buzzed. "This is_ Soundwave_ we're talking about."

"Yeah your right." Bulkhead said. He added under his breath, " Boy if Miko were here now she would be taking so many pictures."

Over where Optimus and Dreadwing were fighting things were getting pretty brutal. Optimus and Dreadwing were exchanging punch after punch. Optimus managed to land a hit in Dreadwing's shoulder. Though with all of Dreadwing's heavy armor it felt more like a scratch to him, though it hurt nonetheless.

"I thought you had more in you than that Prime. You will make it an easy job for me to rip out your spark." Dreadwing said.

"That outcome will not come to fruition Dreadwing. Not while energon still flows through my veins." Optimus declared.

"So be it." Dreadwing said before taking another punch at Optimus.

Wheeljack wasn't having much trouble defeating all the Vehicons that survived the crash, considering there wasn't many that actually survived that were in fighting condition.

"If you Cons are trying to ruin my day, you're gonna have to try harder." Wheeljack proclaimed before slicing and dicing some more drones.

**Back at Autobot Outpost Omega-1**

Jack, Miko, Raf, Fowler, June, and Ratchet were all worried about the Autobots that were currently in the battlefield. Ratchet was pacing back and fourth, worried for his team.

"I hope they're okay." Raf said worried.

"Oh they're fine Raf. I bet all of our Bots are out their kicking tail-pipe." Miko said excitedly.

"Why do I get a bad feeling Arcee and Mirage aren't exactly fighting Megatron?" Jack suddenly asked.

Fowler looked at the sixteen year old like her was crazy. "What makes you say that? Isn't that who you said had that other crystal?"

Jack shook his head, but before he could answer Ratchet stated his exact thoughts. "I think what Jack means is that Arcee and Mirage might not be fighting Megatron in his true form."

"Yeah. If Megatron has the Crystal of Power, who knows what he could do with it." Jack added.

"All we can do is hope for the best." June said.

Raf suddenly came up with an idea. "Hey Ratchet, is there any way we could get a video feed on the battle. You know to check on how everyone is doing."

"And watch the battle between Predaking!" Miko said excitedly, though she was ignored.

Ratcher put his hand to his chin in thought. "If I could hack into one of Earth's satellites I could possibly produce a video wavelength so that we could in exchange get the video feed from their current location."

"It could work. Risky but it could work." Jack said.

Ratchet didn't say anything as his servos flew across the keyboard on the console at amazing rates, even for a Cybertronian. He hacked into Earth's satellites.

"Now just program the coordinates into the satellites." Ratchet muttered.

He typed a few more codes in after programming in the coordinates in. The screen fizzled as an image slowly appeared on the monitor. Everyone watched in anticipation as the footage of the battle slowly became clearer. Soon enough they could see exactly what was going on. When they saw Megatron in his beast form, everyone's jaws hit the floor.

"What in Great Lady Liberty is that thing?!" Fowler screamed in shock and horror.

"Megatron is in his Predaking form." Ratchet said, his voice portraying how shocked he was.

"Now I really hope the Bots are okay." Raf said with an even greater amount of worry.

Since nobody trusted their voices at the moment, they all simply nodded in agreement to Raf's statement.

**On the Battlefield**

Arcee sliced at Megatron with one of her wrist blades and successfully managed to give him a deep gash on his lower right jaw. Megatron hissed in pain. He tried to swipe at Arcee with his claws but she back flipped out of the way just in time.

"How did Prima say we defeat Megatron?" Arcee asked Mirage.

Before Mirage could answer Megatron sliced at his left side and left a deep gash there.

"Ah!." Mirage screeched in pain.

Arcee looked over to Mirage after hearing his scream of pain. Her eyes widened when she saw that he left side was leaking energon. Fast!

"Sweet mother of Primus Mirage! Are you okay?" Arcee asked worried for the mech she loves.

Mirage knew he was far from okay but he didn't want Arcee worrying about his well-being. "I'm okay senora. It doesn't hurt. And to answer your question about how we defeat Megatron AKA Predaking is to combine our Crystal powers."

Arcee looked at him in disbelief. "And how exactly do we do that?!"

Mirage shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

**Autobot Base**

"Mirage is hurt!" Jack screamed.

"How is he supposed to defeat Megatron if his side is leaking energon?" June asked.

"By using his spy abilities." Miko said, earning a glare from everybody in the room except Ratchet.

"That is impossible Miko. Using his cloaking device will only drain his energy more than losing energon is at the moment." Ratchet stated while shaking his helm.

"Oh." Miko said before looking back at the battle on the monitor.

**Battlefield**

Arcee kept an eye on Mirage for the rest of the battle against Megatron. She knew he was not okay by the look of how much energon he was losing. Arcee looked up at Megatron to see that he was rarely damaged.

"No wonder we had to earn that Crystal power. He's nearly indestructible." Arcee muttered.

Arcee looked back over to Mirage and saw that he was beginning to get weaker and weaker by the minute. She desperately tried to wrack her processor for any ideas on how to use her Crystal power. That was when she heard the voice of Prima in the back of her head.

"_Take two swords in hand and combine the Crystal's energy with it." _

Arcee thought about what he said. What two swords were he talking about? The only other sword that was in their possession was The Cyber Caliber. The only way they could get another sword was that Prima showed up himself. Arcee thought it was best to get The Cyber Caliber for Mirage for now.

"_Arcee to Base. Anyone there." Arcee commed._

"_Base to Arcee. What's your situation?" The voice of Ratchet came through the com-link._

"_Ratchet I need you to bring me and Mirage The Cyber Caliber ASAP." Arcee said urgently._

"_Why do you need it?" Ratchet asked._

"_Ratchet! Prima just told me I need two swords and that is one of them so bring me the slagging Cyber Caliber NOW!" Arcee screamed into the comm._

"_On it." Ratchet said, hearing the urgency in the blue and pink femme's voice._

Arcee closed the com-link and focused on fighting Predaking. She noticed a ground bridge open out of the corner of her optic. Ratchet came through the bridge carrying the Cyber Caliber.

"Ratchet! What are you doing here?" Bulkhead yelled.

"And with that." Bumblebee finished, while pointing to the Cyber Caliber.

"You're gonna see. Arcee catch!" Ratchet yelled.

He threw the sword in Arcee's direction and everything seemed to be going in slow motion.

**Autobot Base**

"Catch the sword Arcee!" Jack yelled.

"Come on let this work." June and Fowler said in unison.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Miko squealed in excitement.

"I hope she catches that sword." Raf said.

**Battlefield**

The Cyber Caliber was coming toward Arcee and she knew she had to catch it. But then the unexpected happened. The Cyber Caliber stopped in mid-air and started to glow.

"Okay if something else glows because of all this legendary scarp I will scream." Mirage said.

When the Cyber Caliber stopped glowing everyone gasped. There right beside it was an exact copy of the sword only it was a golden color instead of silver. The golden sword floated into Arcee's servos and the original floated into Mirage's.

"By the Allspark." Ratchet gasped.

"Never in my entire life would I expect to see our little sister and the mech she loves holding a relic of the Thirteen." Elita and Chromia said.

That was when the Decepticons finally came out of their shock and resumed trying to beat the Autobots. Megatron looked over to Arcee and Mirage and saw them each slowly walking toward him with their swords ready.

"You really think that those swords will stop a beast like me?" Megatron rumbled.

Arcee and Mirage only smirked. Mirage grabbed one of Arcee's servos and Arcee grabbed one of Mirage's.

**Back at Base**

"Uh what are they doing?" Fowler asked.

"Whatever it is I think this is the final punch." Jack said.

Miko, Raf, and June only stared at the monitor, anticipating what was going to happen next.

**Battlefield**

Arcee and Mirage's symbols started to glow. They kept their servos intertwined as they slowly rose into the air. They armor started to glow as well.

"By the Allspark. I think I know what's happening." Ratchet said.

"What?" Shadowstalker asked.

"Look." Ratchet pointed.

Everyone looked up to see Arcee's and Mirage's armor color change. Arcee's cobalt blue armor slowly became lighter until it was sky blue. Pink swirl designs slowly made its way on to her arms and legs. What surprised the Autobots and Decepticons the most was the sparkling tiara that made its way on to her helm. Arcee's optics went from blue and pink to pure gold.

Mirage's red armor slowly darkened until it was a scarlet color. White swirl designs slowly made its way on to his arms and legs. The Bots and Cons were even more surprised when a sparkling crown made its way on to his helm. Mirage's optics went from blue to pure silver.

"By the Allspark. Arcee and Mirage just transformed into….." Jazz trailed off.

"Princess Starlight and Prince Skywalker." Ironhide finished for the silver mech.

**Back at Base**

Everybody stared at the monitor in shock.

"Sweet Mary Mother of God." June gasped.

"Well I'll be dipped." Fowler said.

"Woah." Raf said.

"That was awesome!" Miko yelled in excitement.

"Wow." Jack said.

"Those two actually became their ancestors." Everyone said.

**Battlefield**

Arcee and Mirage slowly descended on to the ground. They glared up at Megatron. What confused everyone was why haven't their optics stopped glowing. The Autobots and Decepticons had stopped fighting to watch this play out.

"Well why are their optics still glowing?" Sunstreaker asked.

"It appears that since this is their first time going through this transformation the princess and prince _themselves_ are controlling their minds." Optimus said.

"So they have spirits controlling them?" Knockout asked.

"It would seem so." Shadowstalker said.

"I never expected to see my arch-enemy as a princess." Airachnid stated but backed off when Princess Starlight looked in her direction.

"While I may be controlling Arcee's mind and physical movements, she is still very much apart of me so what you say me and her can here so it would be in your best interest to be quiet cause I can let her reign control long enough to harm you." Princesss Starlight stated in a voice that sounded exactly like Arcee's but with a more regal and calm tone to it.

Airachnid stayed silent at that comment.

**Back at Base**

"Wow she sounds exactly like Princess Zelda from the Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess." Raf said.

Everyone stared at the twelve and a half year old. Raf looked at everyone.

"What she does!" Raf said in defense.

**Battlefield**

Princess Starlight looked over to the prince with a charming smile. "Shall we help our incarnations terminate this ancient evil Prince Skywalker?"

"Yes we shall my princess." Prince Skywalker said with a smile of his own.

"Now I see why Mirage and Arcee were interested in each other." Shadowstalker commented.

"Why?" Chromia asked.

"Because the princess and the prince like each other." Shadowstalker answered.

"That actually makes sense." Chromia said before looking back at the battle.

Princess Starlight and Prince Skywalker raised their swords in the air to form an 'X' shape. When nothing happened, Megatron thought he had won. That all changed when Princess Starlight repeated just what her incarnation had said.

"You would do well not to underestimate us." Princess Starlight smirked.

A giant ray of light suddenly shot out of both swords, hitting Megatron straight where his symbol was. The princess and the princess each gripped each end of their respective swords tighter. The light got so bright that everyone had to shield their optics to avoid being blind sighted.

"AHHHHHH!" Megatron yelled in pain as he felt himself become weaker and weaker.

**Back at Base**

"What are they doing?" Jack asked.

"I think that they're using those swords to drain Megatron's power from the Crystal he has." Raf said.

"What happens if he has all that power out of him?" Miko asked.

"My guess is that either he goes back to normal." June started.

"Or that he gets terminated." Fowler finished.

Everyone looked back at the monitor so they wouldn't miss any details.

**Battlefield**

The light ray had finally stopped shooting at Megatron. When everyone looked at Megatron, they were shocked at what they found. Megatron, who was now back in his Cybertronian form, was laying on the ground dead with a smoking hole in his chest.

"Lord Megatron." Dreadwing gasped.

Princess Starlight and Prince Skywalker turned toward the Decepticons and the rouge Cons.

"If I were you I would retreat before we do the same to you." Prince Skywalker said.

"I would highly suggest taking his advice." Princess Starlight said.

The Decepticons, even the rouge COns looked between the dead body of Megatron and the two Cybertronian royals. They made up their mind and transformed. Everyone started their engines and flew, or drove in Knockout's case, out of there at breakneck speed. The princess and prince turned to look at the Autobots.

"I think you would like to have Arcee and Mirage back." The princess said.

"That would be enjoyable." Jazz said.

"If it is your desire than we will grant it. Thank you for keeping Earth safe." The prince said.

Just as he said that Arcee and Mirage's frames started to slowly turn back to their normal colors. The tiara and the crown disappeared from their helms. Arcee's and Mirage's optics turned back to normal as well. As soon as they turned back to normal, they groaned.

"Okay that was officially the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me." Arcee said.

"No kidding." Mirage said.

Ratchet shook his helm. "It would be best if we got back to base. I'm sure our human friends are worried about us. Plus I want to see what exactly_ caused what _just happened."

Optimus nodded. "I could not agree more old friend." He opened up a com-link with the Base. _"Optimus to Base. We require a ground bridge."_

"_Coming up Optimus."_ _Raf said before closing the comm._

Soon enough the swirling green portal appeared before them. One by one everyone entered the ground bridge. Once it closed all the Decepticons that weren't rogue came out.

"Should we get Lord Megatron's body and put it back on life support?" Knockout asked.

"It would be the most honorable thing to do." Dreadwing said.

Soundwave remained silent as usual and only gave a nod to let them know how he felt.

"Then help me left him up and carry him to what remains of the warship." Knockout ordered.

Dreadwing, Knockout, and Soundwave each picked up a side of Megatron and carried him back to the remains of the _Nemesis._

**Autobot Outpost Omega-1**

Once everyone was back in the confines of base the humans rushed down the steps, Fowler almost tripping.

"That was AWESOME!" Miko yelled.

"Wait you guys saw that?" Bulkhead asked. At the nod he received from Miko he asked,"How?"

"Ratchet hacked into one of the satellites up in space and produced a video feed that we used to see you guys." Raf explained.

Everyone nodded. Jack went up to Arcee and Mirage.

"Guys what you did out there was just awesome." Jack said with a smile.

"Yeah the way you transformed right before Megatron's shocked face was awesome!" Miko yelled in enthusiasm.

"I never believed stuff like that was possible. Then again what isn't possible with you guys." June proclaimed.

Fowler walked back up to the elevator. Before he went inside he turned back around to the Autobots.

"Prime!" Fowler yelled. Everyone turned to face the government agent. "You guys saved the world once again. I owe you one." He stepped inside and turned around. Right before the door closed he said, "We all do for this fight."

"This truly was the fight of our lives." Shadowstalker said.

"Indeed. I thought we were gonna die when we were falling from the Con warship." Chromia said causing everyone to laugh slightly.

"Did anyone else freak out when they saw ole Megsy in his beast mode?" Sideswipe asked.

"Freaked out? More like having a spark attack." Jazz said.

"I thought he was going to scrap us!" Elita said.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about him anymore." Arcee said.

"Yeah. Praise the Allspark for that." Mirage said.

"Well I gotta get back to my shift at the hospital. I'll visit later if I can. Bye everyone." June waved as she got back into her car and drove out of the base.

"Well I say we get some well deserved recharge." Ironhide suggested.

"Indeed." Optimus agreed.

"It's time for you three to get home." Arcee said to their human friends.

"Aww man." Miko groaned. She brightened up when she came up with an idea. "But tomorrow we're going to have a party to celebrate this."

"Sure Miko. Now let's get home before your host parents get worried." Bulkhead said, transforming into his Chevy Avalanche vehicle form.

Miko sprinted down the stairs and hopped into her guardian before closing the door.

"Let's get you home too Raf." Bumblebee bleeped before transforming into his Chevy Camero vehicle mode.

"Alright 'Bee." Raf said walking down the stairs.

Raf jogged over to Bumblebee and hopped in the passenger seat. He waved to everyone just as Bumblebee sped off.

Arcee looked over to Jack. "Come on Jack. Let's get you home." Arcee transformed into her motorcycle vehicle form and revved her engine.

Jack smiled at her guardian and ran down the stairs. He secured his helmet on his head and climbed on. Arcee sped out of base and into the Nevada desert. Jack enjoyed the feeling of the wind up against him.

"So you finally confessed?" Jack asked.

"Pretty much." Arcee said.

"Finally. So what happens after this?" Jack asked, referring to Megatron's defeat.

"I don't know. But if anything else happens, we'll be ready for it." Arcee proclaimed.

Jack only smiled and nodded. He knew Arcee meant what she said. Soon enough they came to his house. Arcee rode inside the garage and shut off her engine. Jack got off of Arcee and walked up to the garage door. Before he went inside he turned back around to his best friend.

"Night Arcee." Jack said.

"Good night Jack." Arcee replied.

Jack went inside his house leaving Arcee in the garage. Before Arcee went into recharge she thought one last thought of her partner.

"_Thanks Jack. You really did help me tell Mirage my secret." Arcee thought._

That was her last thought before recharge overcame her.

**Done! Looks like Megatron AKA Predaking is finally defeated. And you know what that means. THE WAR IS OVER! Or is it? Haha you will see. Ok the next chapter will be the last so I hope you enjoy. Oh and Arcee and Mirage will have a 'moment' alone. I hope you guys catch the hint. Ok that's all for now. Shadowstalker Out!**


	16. Chapter 16 Endings

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone! Since I wasn't busy at the moment I decided to go on head and right the final chapter of A Robot Romance. I know you guys are all anticipating what will happen so let's get on with the chapter. Oh and I do not own any songs that I will or might use in this chapter. Enjoy! =)**

Chapter 16

Jack came in to the garage to see Arcee transforming, since she just woke up. He looked up to his partner with a smile.

"Rest well?" Jack asked.

Arcee turned to look at Jack. She smiled at him.

"Yeah. What about you?" Arcee asked in return.

"Same here." Jack replied already walking to get his helmet. "You ready to go to base?" He then smirked. "I bet you wanna see Mirage."

Arcee tried not to blush. "Uh yeah sure." She then transformed before saying, "Let's go."

Jack just smirked at his partner's embarrassment. "Alright." He climbed on Arcee and secured his helmet on his head before gripping the handlebars.

Arcee revved her engine and sped out of the garage door as soon as Jack opened it. They rode through Jasper and ended up catching up with Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Miko, and Raf. Together they rode through the Nevada desert and to the Autobot Base. Once they drove in to the main room, Jack, Miko, and Raf both hopped off or out of their respective guardians and headed up the stairs.

"Alright. Now time for that party I planned." Miko said happily.

Raf looked around the main room and saw that the only other Bots present besides their guardians were Optimus and Ratchet.

"Miko how are you going to have a party if no one is awake?" Raf asked the fifteen year old.

Miko hooked up her guitar to her speakers. "This is how." Without any warning she played her guitar _very loudly_.

Everyone had to cover their ears, or audio receptors for the Autobots, because of how loud it was. Miko smiled in victory when everyone who was now awake came running in to the main room.

"What's going on?" Ironhide said, his cannons up and running.

"Nothing Ironhide." Bulkhead said after making sure he could still hear.

"Yeah it was just my way of waking you all up." Miko said cheerfully.

Shadowstalker rubbed her optics. "Now please tell me what could possibly be so important that you wake us up this early in the morning."

"Stanco come sono, mi piacerebbe sapere anche quello." Mirage groaned in italian.

Everyone looked at him confused. Mirage looked at all the stares he was receiving.

"Can we get on with why Miko waked us up and not what I just said?" Mirage asked.

Miko just shook her head and said, "I can't believe you guys forgot. Just yesterday I said we were going to have a party to celebrate."

"Well you would be tired too if you just returned from fighting a whole army of 'Cons." Chromia retorted.

"Well now that you're all awake let's get this party going." Miko said.

Jack walked over to Miko and Raf. He whispered something in their ear. When he was finished Miko and Raf began snickering.

"Oh that is gonna be hilarious." Miko said.

All the Autobots were confused with why their human friends were laughing but they decided to just figure it out later.

"So what are we going to do for this party of yours Miko?" Jazz asked.

"Well I was thinking we could have two certain people sing a song for us." Miko said.

"Who are they?" Elita asked curiously.

Miko turned her head to Arcee and Mirage, who had walked over to stand by her. Arcee's and Mirage's eyes widened when they figured out she was talking about them.

"Oh no. I know what you're thinking Miko." Arcee denied.

"Oh come on! I'm pretty sure the new couple of the base should sing us a song." Miko persisted.

"Come on Arcee. I'm sure it won't be too bad." Mirage tried to persuade Arcee.

Arcee looked at him before sighing and grumbled, "Fine. But don't expect me to do this again anytime soon."

"Alright. Now which song do you want to sing?" Jack asked.

Arcee and Mirage smirked. "We're going to surprise you."

Everyone looked at the two heroes confused. What were they planning? Mirage went over to Raf and whispered something into his ear. Raf nodded and went over to his laptop. Arcee and Mirage transformed into their vehicle forms and activated their holoforms. They looked the same except for the outfit. This time Arcee's holoform was wearing a blue tank top, a pair of black leggings, and some black sandals. Mirage's holoform was wearing a red t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, a red belt, and a pair of red tennis shoes.

"Start the music Raf." Mirage requested.

"Coming up." Raf said.

Soon the song "Me and You Against The World" By Keke Palmer and Man Schneider started playing.

_Arcee: Put your heart in it_

_You can go the distance_

_Me and You Against The world_

_Mirage: Sky is the limit_

_Push to the finish_

_Me and You Against The World_

_Arcee: We did it for love_

_We tried and we won_

_We'll never give up_

_It's Me and You Against the World_

_What I know right now_

_This guy came so far to my heart_

_He got a key_

_I was lost then you found me_

_Through all the glamour_

_That's the lights and the cameras_

_Honestly, all you saw was me_

_You didn't care what they said_

_You stood by me instead_

_Together, we're a stronger team, oh_

_Put your heart in it_

_You can go the distance_

_Me and You Against The World_

_Mirage: Sky is the limit_

_Push to the finish_

_Me and You Against The World_

_Arcee: We did it for love_

_We tried and we won_

_We'll never give up_

_It's Me and You Against The World_

_Mirage: I know from my dreams _

_they say I'm crazy_

_No matter what we go around_

_It feels like_

_We both are certain it's the real thing_

_Nothing beats the feeling_

_Only our hearts can know_

_Who cares what they say_

_They can't get in our way_

_Two dreamers just dreaming alone_

_Arcee: Put your heart in it_

_You can go the distance_

_Me and You Against The World_

_Mirage: Sky is the limit_

_Push to the finish_

_Me and You Against The World_

_Arcee: We did it for love_

_We tried and we won_

_We'll never give up_

_It's Me and You Against The World_

_Ooh Ooh Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh Ooh_

_Ooh Ooh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh Ooh_

_Mirage and Arcee: We fight together_

_We're down forever_

_Me and You Against The World_

_We stick together and it gets better_

_Me and You Against The World_

_Arcee: Put your heart in it_

_You can go the distance _

_Me and You Against The World_

_Mirage: Sky is the limit_

_Push to the finish_

_Me and You Against The World_

_Arcee: We did it for love_

_We tried and we won_

_We'll never give up_

_It's Me and You Against The World_

_Put your heart in it _

_You can go the distance_

_Me and You Against The World_

_Mirage: Sky is the limit _

_Push to the finish _

_Me and You Against The World_

_Arcee and Mirage: We did it for love_

_We tried and we won_

_We'll never give up_

_It's Me and You Against The World_

Arcee and Mirage ended the song together. Everyone clapped loudly for the two. Miko smiled brightly.

"That was AWESOME! Even I can't sing that good." Miko exclaimed.

Arcee and Mirage smiled before their holoforms fizzled out of view. They both transformed back into their bi-pedal modes before walking over to the others. Suddenly Jack looked up and started laughing while Chromia and Elita just smirked.

"Uh, Jack why are you laughing?" Arcee asked confused.

"Look up." Jack managed to get out between laughs.

Everyone looked up and everyone, except the humans and Chromia and Elita, looked confused. Hanging from the ceiling was a very familiar green plant right above Arcee and Mirage.

"What's that?" Jazz asked while pointing to the green plant.

Miko laughed. "That's mistletoe."

"What's it have to do with you laughing?" Shadowstalker asked.

Jack, after finally calming down, explained. "It's a human tradition. Whenever a girl and boy get under a piece of mistletoe, they have to kiss each other."

Nearly everyone's jaws dropped. They looked from the mistletoe to Arcee and Mirage. The two heroes just stared at the mistletoe.

"Oh come on. I'm sure the new couple wants to have their first kiss." Elita said slyly.

Arcee and Mirage glanced at each other.

"Let's just do this." Mirage said.

Arcee and Mirage slowly moved their faceplates toward each other and soon their lips met. They only thing that was going through their processors when they pulled apart was that their first kiss was just the start of things.

"That was certainly a sight to remember." Shadowstalker said.

"Yeah it was." Arcee said smiling softly at Mirage.

Mirage returned the smile and looked back at her. That was when the two turned to the others. "So let's get this party up and running shall we?" Arcee asked.

"Alright." Ironhide said.

Later all the humans and Autobots were all hanging around in the main room smiling and laughing. Even ole Ratchet managed to sit down once for a change and spend time with his fellow teammates. The Autobots and their human friends were all happy that the war was over. Even if the Decepticons that remained alive wanted to come back at them they knew one thing that would stay the same. They knew they would fight until the end.

"Without hope there is nothing. We Autobots cherish the lives we have. War or no war we still have hope. Our two young heroes have managed to put aside their differences and start a new relaitionship. Our human friends have been a great help to us in this adventure. True warriors, if not in body then in spirit. My name is Optimus Prime. And I send this message to any Cybertronians still alive in this universe. The War is over and a home is here for you. On Earth."

**And The End. Ok everyone this is the end of A Robot Romance! I hope everyone like the story. At first I was aiming for it being just a romance story but I see my plans took a turn for the better. To tell you the truth I am actually happy that I wrote what I did instead of what I was planning at first. I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my stories and read them. I would also like to thank my friends that gave me tips on my writing once I first started writing this. At first I did not know a clue about fanficion. But I have learned since the day I first joined in September. Thank you to all the people out there who read A Robot Romance. I may or may not be writing a sequel but I think I may since so many people liked this story. Thank you all!**

**Stanco Come Sono Mi Piacerebbe Sapere Anche Quello – As tired as I am I'd like to know that too (This is what Mirage said)**


End file.
